In Love
by Emerald
Summary: Set a long time ago. Theresa is Ivy’s assistant, Ethan is engaged to Gwen, Theresa is planning their wedding. Ethan and Theresa have established a good friendship while Gwen has been away on business trips. Ethan doesn’t know it, but he feels more tha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Set a long time ago. Theresa is Ivy's assistant, Ethan is engaged to Gwen, Theresa is planning their wedding. Ethan and Theresa have established a good friendship while Gwen has been away on business trips. Ethan doesn't know it, but he feels more than just friendship for Theresa.  
  
At the Harmony theatre.  
  
Ethan- "So, Theresa, did you like the play?"  
  
Theresa- "I loved it! Wow! I've seen Peter Pan before, but it was just so cute this time. I guess because they used real kids to play the parts and it was a musical ballet."  
  
Ethan- "Good, I'm glad you liked it. I thought you might. Considering how much of a child you can act like sometimes."  
  
Theresa- "Excuse me."  
  
Ethan- "Hey, you know it's true."  
  
Theresa- "Aahh, Mr. Crane, you forget, I work for your mother. And I am under strict instruction to report any inappropriate behavior on your part to her immediately."  
  
Ethan- "And telling the truth is regarded as inappropriate behavior since when?"  
  
Theresa- "Since now, you're making fun of me."  
  
Ethan- "I would never. I was just giving you a…compliment."  
  
Theresa- "You're impossible Ethan Crane."  
  
Ethan- "So you keep telling me." He holds the limo door open for her to hop in. He follows her.  
  
Theresa- "So, what's next on the agenda?"  
  
Ethan- "It's just never enough for you, is it?"  
  
Theresa- "Very funny. You said you would take me somewhere after the play, but it was a surprise. And guess what? Time's up. I want my surprise."  
  
Ethan- "You are quite simply the most impatient person I have had the pleasure to meet."  
  
Theresa- "Well, at least you've had the pleasure of meeting me. Sometimes, you can meet a person and just wish you hadn't met them."  
  
Ethan laughed at Theresa's last comment.  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, nothing. You are just too much fun."  
  
Theresa- "I know. So, where are you taking me?"  
  
Ethan- "Patience my dear. Patience."  
  
Theresa- "Me? Patience? Who do you think you're talking to?"  
  
Ethan- "I know, trust me, I know."  
  
Within five minutes, they had arrived at their destination.  
  
Theresa- "Are we here?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, we are finally here. Come on, let's go."  
  
Theresa- "The Seascape! I've always wanted to come here. Oh, thank you, Ethan! You are so sweet!" She kisses him on the cheek.  
  
That simple kiss was a new beginning for both of them. At that moment, Ethan felt something that he had never had before. But he didn't know what. He didn't have it with Gwen; he didn't have it with his family. But he had it with Theresa. What was it?  
  
Ethan- "Come on, let's go in. We have reservations."  
  
They walk in. The maitre'di greeted them.  
  
Maitre'Di- "Welcome to the Seascape. Your name, sir?"  
  
Ethan- "Crane, Ethan Crane, plus one."  
  
Maitre'Di- "Aahh, yes, right this way, Mr. Crane."  
  
Ethan- "Thank you. Theresa, after you."  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
They both follow the Maitre'Di. He seats them at a table in The Shoreline Room. An exclusive room only obtained through connections. It had a great view of the sea.  
  
Theresa- "Wow, Ethan, this is great. Thank you so much for bringing me, for doing everything that you have tonight."  
  
Ethan- "Hey, it's your birthday, and you are my best friend. It's the least I could do."  
  
She smiles at him. All the while her heart bursting.  
  
God, she loved him.  
  
After they have finished dinner, Ethan suggests a nice walk on the beach to help the food go down. Theresa accepts.  
  
They talked about the play that they had seen earlier.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, my favorite part was when Captain Hook was being chased by the crocodile. That was so funny. He was going crazy trying to get away from it."  
  
Ethan smiled at how much she had enjoyed herself tonight.  
  
Ethan- "That was pretty funny."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, and when Tiger Lilly and her Indian friends attacked the pirates. I thought that was so funny that these grown men were running from these little kids dressed in leather with plastic knifes."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah…"  
  
Theresa stopped and looked at Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "What's wrong?"  
  
Ethan- "Huh? Oh, nothing."  
  
Theresa- "Come on, Ethan. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know when something was bothering my best friend?"  
  
Ethan- "It's just, I was thinking about Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "Oh…"  
  
Ethan- "I mean she wouldn't have had fun watching a children's play like you did."  
  
Theresa- "Well, is that bad?"  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa, you are unlike anyone I have ever met. It's just sometimes…I don't know…I just…"  
  
Theresa- "You just feel like you don't know what you're doing?"  
  
Ethan- "Exactly. I feel…"  
  
Theresa- "Trapped?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah."  
  
Theresa- "So, what does that mean?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. I mean, I love Gwen. I do, it's just, sometimes I look at you and I wish I had that same connection with her."  
  
Theresa- "Connection?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, you know how we can just joke around and have fun. We don't have to be serious all the time. Everything isn't about business, deals, and what people at the country club think of us."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I don't want to pry or anything…"  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa, please do. I want you to."  
  
Theresa- "Well, do you want to marry Gwen? Or are you just doing it because your family tells you to?"  
  
Ethan- "Honestly, I don't know."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you still have three weeks before the big day. You can still call it off if you are having any doubts."  
  
Ethan- "No…"  
  
Theresa- "Yes. Marriage without true love isn't a marriage at all. Marriage, by my definition is nothing more than spending the rest of your life with the one person that you can love with all of your heart, for all of your life." Theresa was screaming inside. 'I wish that person was me.  
  
Ethan- "But I do love Gwen. "  
  
Theresa- "I know you do. But, Ethan, do you love her enough to spend the rest of your life with her? To make a family with her? "  
  
Ethan- "Well, I've practically known her for my entire life. It wouldn't be hard to spend the rest of it with her. "  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, marriage is very serious. You shouldn't go into it thinking that you can put up with it. You should want to. "  
  
Ethan- "Wow, Theresa. For a girl that hasn't been married before, you sure know a lot about this. "  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, well, to me, marriage is sacred. I think that marriage is the best thing that can happen to someone. I mean, to find someone that you love so much that you want to be with him or her forever… I guess I'm just one of those romantic love freaks. "  
  
Ethan laughs.  
  
Theresa- "Seriously, marriage is my dream. I dream of marrying a man that I love. My one and only true love."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what is it that you look forward to so much? I don't get it. It's just being with someone that you love. Living with them, having a family together. What is it that makes it so important for you?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess swearing to God, in church that you will love that person forever. I'm religious when it comes to love. I mean I made this huge promise to God, and it really means a lot to me."  
  
Ethan- "What promise?"  
  
Theresa- "Well…."  
  
Ethan- "Well what?"  
  
Theresa- "It's just, no one knows about this promise except for my mom. Not even Whitney."  
  
Ethan- "So what is it?"  
  
Theresa- "I promised God that I would…"  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "I promised that I would wait until my wedding day."  
  
Ethan- "Wait for what?"  
  
Theresa stood silent and stared at Ethan. It took a moment for it to finally register in Ethan's brain.  
  
Ethan- "You mean… You mean you're still a virgin?"  
  
Theresa- "Yes. Why, does that shock you?"  
  
Ethan- "No, it's just that the way that you described your relationship with Chuck. And how much you were or are in love with him, I was sure that you two had…"  
  
Theresa- "I'm not in love with Chuck. And no, we never did. Like I said, I promised that I would wait."  
  
Ethan- "Wow, Theresa. That's really special that you're saving yourself for that right someone."  
  
Theresa just stared at him. All the while Ethan was thinking that he could be that someone. 'Stop it! How could I be thinking like this about Theresa?'  
  
Theresa- "So what are you going to do about Gwen?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. I'm thinking of, at least, postponing it. I feel like there is something that I have to do first before I get married. I just don't know what it is."  
  
Theresa- "What do you think it is?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm not sure. I just feel this thing in my gut and it feels like I have to wait and see before I marry Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "You know, my grandma told me that you should always follow your heart, never your head. And if your head is telling you to marry Gwen because of what it can mean for your family, then you listen to your heart for the answer."  
  
Ethan- "And how will I know what it's saying?"  
  
Theresa- "Close your eyes."  
  
Ethan did.  
  
Theresa- "Now, what do you hear?"  
  
Ethan- "The waves."  
  
Theresa- "No, close your mind off to the world, just listen inside of you."  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and his mind. He heard something. But it was very faint.  
  
Ethan- "I heard something."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't…I don't know. It was too faint."  
  
Theresa- "Listen."  
  
Ethan did, this time he heard it. What he heard scared him. He flashed his eyes open.  
  
Theresa- "What? What did you hear?"  
  
Ethan- "I…I…"  
  
Theresa- "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
Ethan smiled at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Theresa- "For what?"  
  
Ethan- "For being my best friend."  
  
Theresa- "You don't have to thank me."  
  
Ethan smiled at her again. They seemed to get lost in each other's stares.  
  
Ethan- "So…"  
  
Theresa- "So…"  
  
Ethan- "What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
Theresa- "Christmas?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, it's only three weeks away."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, no, you've given me enough tonight already.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't care how much I've given you, I want to give you more. Come on, it's Christmas. What do you want? "  
  
Theresa- "Well…"  
  
Ethan- "What? "  
  
Theresa- "Um…." "  
  
Ethan- "Oh, come on. What is it?"  
  
Theresa- "Nope, don't think so."  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "You wouldn't be interested."  
  
Ethan- "Try me."  
  
Theresa- "Maybe one day you'll know."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, come on, you know I hate suspense."  
  
Theresa- "My lips are sealed."  
  
Ethan couldn't help but think about tasting her lips. 'Stop it!' He told himself.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I know what I want to give you."  
  
Theresa- "Really? And what would that be?"  
  
Ethan had lost all control. Before he could control the words, they came out, and there was no turning back.  
  
Ethan- "A kiss."  
  
Theresa immediately thought of the play that they had seen earlier that evening. She knew he was talking about a thimble. 'Why would he really kiss me?'  
  
Theresa held her hand out.  
  
Ethan- "No, I want to give you a real kiss."  
  
Theresa stood before him in shock.  
  
Ethan couldn't help it and he reached for her. Before either of them had time to stop themselves, their lips met.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ethan and Theresa are kissing on the beach.  
  
Ethan suddenly realizes what he is doing and pulls back; unwillingly forcing himself away from Theresa's sweet lips.  
  
Ethan- "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Theresa. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Theresa- "Of course, Ethan." Theresa touched her lips, as if trying to preserve the feeling of Ethan's lips against her own.  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Ethan turned away, not wanting to face her.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I guess we should start heading back. I'm pretty sure your mother will want you home soon."  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan started to walk away.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan turned, not looking her in the eye. His head facing downward.  
  
Ethan- "Hmmm…?"  
  
Theresa- "Why…? Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry, Theresa. I really am."  
  
Ethan started to walk away. Theresa ran up to him and stopped him.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…I…"   
  
Ethan couldn't bring himself to say it. 'C'mon, Ethan. Just tell her.' He knew he wanted to tell her something. Still, he didn't know what it was.  
  
Theresa- "You what?"  
  
Ethan- "I guess I just got caught up in the play, that's all."  
  
Theresa knew his answer and wanted to hear it from his own mouth. She knew in her heart that the answer he had given her was not the true one. Once again, Ethan let her down when it came to matters of her heart.  
  
Theresa- "The play…?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I'm sorry. Shall we be getting back then?"  
  
Theresa let silence pass them by, all the while staring at Ethan. She wanted him to know that she didn't believe him for an instant. She wanted him to know that she knew the reason.  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
  
  
The Crane limo pulled up to the driveway of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa looked out of the window of the limo at her house. She thanked God that Luis wasn't home. If he saw her with Ethan Crane, he would kill him. Not to mention her as well.  
  
Theresa turned to look at Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess I should go inside."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah…"  
  
Theresa- "Well…Thanks for tonight."  
  
Ethan gave her a smile that made her feel as if her heart would explode.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you… for everything."  
  
Theresa put her hand on the door handle and made her stands to exit the vehicle. Instinctively, Ethan quickly put his hand on Theresa's wrist to stop her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait."  
  
Theresa turned to him with a million questions in her eyes.  
  
Ethan- "Can I walk you inside?"  
  
Theresa- "Um…It's alright, you don't have to."  
  
Ethan- "No, don't be silly. I want to."  
  
They both emerge from the limo. An uncomfortable awkwardness had descended upon both of them.  
  
Ethan walks up the driveway to the door with Theresa walking at his side. They stop at her door.  
  
Theresa- "Well, goodnight, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I-"  
  
Theresa- "You don't have to. Honest."  
  
Ethan- "But still, I feel bad about what happened. I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her…"  
  
It was those few words of Ethan's apology that haunted Theresa for the rest of the night. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her. Over and over again, those words echoed and replayed themselves in Theresa's head. It felt like someone took a knife and plunged it deep into her soul. Ethan continued with his apology that fell on deaf ears. Simply because Theresa did not need an apology for that kiss. She liked it. Theresa had wanted to kiss Ethan Crane since the day she had met him. Ethan's words still spilled from his mouth and Theresa paid no attention. The only thing she heard were those words that would never leave her. 'I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her.' Theresa felt as though she would collapse. The world around her spiraled into nothingness. There was nothing but a blur around her and Ethan seemed to be getting dragged to the floor; he was on a slant. Theresa's head spun and whirled. Thud! Theresa's world went blank…   
  
  
  
At the Harmony Hospital.  
  
Theresa woke up in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. She had an enormous headache and still felt dizzy. As soon as Theresa's eyes adjusted to the light around her, she could make out who was sitting next to her. He was hunched over on her bed, hands under his head, sleeping soundly.   
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
There was no movement.  
  
Theresa found enough strength to lift her arm and shake him. He slowly lifted his head and looked up to see who had disrupted his slumber.  
  
Ethan sat up and rubbed his eyes with both his hands like a little kid.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa! You're awake."  
  
Theresa- "What happened?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm not sure exactly. I was talking to you on your front porch and you just collapsed right in front of me. I tried to wake you up but it was useless. So, I went inside to find your mother and told her what had happened and she drove us all here. But, fortunately, Luis wasn't home. And it looks like you're going to be okay."  
  
Theresa- "So, do they know what's wrong with me? I mean, I'm pretty sure that fainting isn't normal."  
  
Ethan- "Well, actually they are still running tests and examining blood samples and your CAT scan. But, I think that it was the food at the Seascape. Maybe you had something that didn't suit you too well. That's happened to me before."  
  
Theresa- "Oh." She was so thankful that he didn't suspect the real reason why she fainted. She fainted because her mind couldn't take what Ethan was telling her. Theresa's heart didn't want to hear about how Ethan didn't mean to kiss her because his future was with Gwen. So, her body just shut down, so she wouldn't have to.  
  
Ethan- "So, how are you feeling? Better I hope."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I have this really bad headache."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, I'll go get you something from the doctors."  
  
Theresa- "No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I've had worse."  
  
Ethan- "You sure?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan- "You are some woman, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan confused.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I mean, if it was Gwen with the headache, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs until a nurse came in here and gave her something to ease the pain. I remember one time she pulled a muscle when I tried to take her ice-skating. She was complaining that I was trying to kill her and she would never be able to walk again."  
  
Theresa- "Wait a minute. Gwen lives in New England and can't ice-skate?"  
  
Ethan- "Pretty sad, isn't it?"  
  
Theresa- "What did she do during her childhood winters?"  
  
Ethan- "We were at boarding school, overseas."  
  
Theresa- "Then, where did you learn how to?"  
  
Ethan- "Actually, your mother. Pilar would take me out when I'd come home for Christmas. She would take us together when we were kids, do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I remember laughing at you because you couldn't keep your butt off of the ice."  
  
Ethan- "Ha, ha. Laugh now, but I've gotten pretty good."  
  
Theresa- "Be careful, Mr. Crane. You might have to prove that to me."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, don't think I won't."  
  
Theresa laughs.  
  
Theresa- "You could always make me smile."  
  
Ethan- "One of my better talents."  
  
Theresa laughs again.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Ethan- "Hi, Dr. Russell."  
  
Eve- "Hi, Ethan. How's our patient doing?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm okay."  
  
Eve takes Ethan's place sitting next to Theresa. She holds up a little light to Theresa's eyes.  
  
Eve- "Follow the light." Theresa did as she was told. "Good. So, Theresa, do you remember what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I remember Ethan talking to me. Then everything started to spin. I got dizzy, and then everything got black and I fell. That's all I remember."  
  
Eve- "Well, we couldn't conclude why you fainted. But after what Ethan told us about you eating at the Seascape, we can only assume that it was contaminated seafood."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, well, good. As long as I'm not sick."  
  
Eve- "No, I think you're fine. So, as soon as I fill out your release papers, Ethan can take you home."  
  
Ethan- "Eve, you're sure she's okay?"  
  
Eve- "Yes, it was probably just a little food poisoning, is all."  
  
Ethan- "Thanks for everything."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, thank you."  
  
Eve smiles and walks out of the room, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess I should get dressed."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, but Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "About earlier…"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't. I don't want another apology. I might faint again. It's fine. Really."  
  
Ethan- "I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, listen to me. You don't have to apologize. It's okay. You love Gwen, and you don't know why you kissed me. It's over. It's done. Everything's fine."  
  
Ethan was shocked at how upset she was getting over an apology.  
  
Theresa- "Now get out. I have to change. I'll be out in a minute and then we can go home."  
  
Ethan- "Okay." He walked out and Theresa immediately reached for her purse sitting on a chair near the door. She hastily grabbed her cell and dialed Whitney's number."  
  
Whitney- "Hello?"  
  
Theresa- "Hey, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa? Honey, it's 1:30 in the morning."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I know. But I have some amazing news."  
  
Whitney- "Let me guess. It's about Ethan, right?"  
  
Theresa- "How'd you know?"  
  
Whitney- "It's always about Ethan. But anyway, continue."  
  
Theresa- "He kissed me!"  
  
That was enough to wake Whitney up. Whitney- "What!"  
  
Theresa- "Well, you know how he took me out for my birthday?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah…"  
  
Theresa- "Well, we went to see the Peter Pan ballet at the Harmony Theatre. Then he took me to the Seascape! Afterwards we went for a walk on the beach. It was amazing! Then, he kissed me!"  
  
Whitney- "Wait, wait, wait. Just like that? He just kissed you?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, he asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told him that I couldn't tell him. Then, he told me what he wanted to give me. I asked him what it was and he told me he wanted to give me a kiss. I thought that he was talking about the thimble that Wendy gives Peter Pan. But, he wasn't. And then… HE KISSED ME!!!"  
  
Whitney- "Honey, not to rain in on your little parade here, but why couldn't this wait until morning?"  
  
Theresa- "Because when he dropped me off, he just kept apologizing, over and over again."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, I'm really tired."  
  
Theresa- "So then I fainted. I don't know why, but he kept talking about how much he loved Gwen and all this stuff. And then, I just… fainted. So, here I am in the hospital getting ready to leave. Ethan's going to drive me home. But, I'm mainly calling to ask you, what should I do? I don't know what to tell him."  
  
Whitney- "Just tell him to stop apologizing."  
  
Theresa- "I did. And he won't stop. "  
  
Whitney- "Well, how about you just finally tell him how you feel."  
  
Theresa- "Aren't you some help. You know that I can't do that. He is getting married."  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, and you are in love with an engaged man."  
  
Ethan knocked on the door.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you almost ready to go?"  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, Whit. Got to go, bye." Theresa hung up on her best friend. Ethan walked in.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I thought you would be ready by now."  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Ethan- "Okay, I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
Ethan pulled up to Theresa's house and stopped his car. Both he and Theresa turn to look at each other.  
  
Ethan- "Let me walk you to the door. "  
  
They stop for the second time tonight at her doorstep.  
  
Ethan- "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Theresa- "Bye, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…, are you sure you're okay with what happened…?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, please. Now, give me my birthday hug."  
  
Ethan respected Theresa's wish and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled apart. Theresa knew in her heart that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Theresa leaned in and waited for Ethan to do something. He didn't. Theresa hesitated. Finally Ethan concluded their kiss and joined their lips. His urgency for her surprised Theresa. Ethan had never before experienced such a powerful kiss. It was a kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. Their mouths collided into one. Both, Ethan and Theresa, tasting each other for what seemed like their last day alive.  
  
Ethan pulls away, leaving Theresa unsatisfied.  
  
.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa stared blankly at him.  
  
Ethan- "We can't do this, Theresa. I'm getting married."  
  
Theresa- "Then why are we?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, it has to stop now. I'm sorry. I just got a little too carried away."  
  
Theresa looked at her feet.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah…"  
  
Ethan- "I just miss Gwen, is all."  
  
God, how much Theresa despised that word! Ethan just had to bring her up again.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, there's something that I want to tell you."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe that she was going to tell him. Finally. She was going to tell Ethan Crane that she had been in love with him since the day she first laid eyes on him. That she was still in love with him. She was going to tell Ethan that that kiss that they shared was purely out of the love that he felt for her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. That was it.  
  
Ethan- "What, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Um…Thank you, for everything tonight. I had the best birthday because of you."  
  
Oh My God! What was she thinking? Thank you for tonight!  
  
Ethan smiled at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Okay, well I guess it's goodbye, again."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah. Bye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walks inside her home and waves a final goodbye to Ethan who waves back from his car.  
  
Theresa- "I am such a coward!"  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That same night, at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan comes home, confused. His aunt Sheridan receives him in the foyer. She was drinking tea in the living room.   
  
Sheridan- "Ethan! You're home. So, how'd it go with Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, I am so confused."  
  
Sheridan- "About what, doll?" Sheridan sits on the couch in the living room, patting a seat next to her, inviting Ethan to join her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" Ethan slops down on the couch next to his aunt.  
  
Sheridan- "What happened?"  
  
Ethan- "I kissed her."  
  
Sheridan sat listening.  
  
Ethan- "Not once, but twice. And the bad part was that I liked it."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, why is that bad?"  
  
Ethan- "I liked it so much I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to let go of her. I've never experienced a kiss like that before. Not even with Gwen. With Gwen, it was just about the moment. With Theresa, it's all about the passion, the spark that we feel, but can't explain. I just get this feeling when I'm around her and I don't understand why."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, what kind of feeling?"  
  
Ethan- "I just feel alive and warm and…free. Like I don't have to worry about anything. When I'm with her, I can just let go of everything and have fun. I don't have that with anyone else."  
  
Sheridan sat silent.  
  
Ethan- "And the worse part is that I keep comparing what I have with Theresa to what I have with Gwen."  
  
Sheridan again sat silent. She knew exactly what Ethan was talking about, but she needed him to say the words that they both knew were inside of him.  
  
Ethan- "Which is ridiculous. I mean, I love Gwen."  
  
Sheridan- "And what do you feel for Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "She's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she always understands."  
  
Sheridan- "You don't love Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, yeah, but…"  
  
Sheridan- "But what?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. Sheridan, what do you think is going on here?"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, you already know the answer. I have known the answer since the first time you talked to me about her. It's time that you figure out where to go from here."  
  
Ethan- "What? Are you saying that I'm in love with Theresa?"  
  
Sheridan- "I have to make a phone call. Excuse me." Sheridan patted Ethan's leg and stood from the couch.  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan…?"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, just listen to your heart."  
  
Ethan- "That's what Theresa said to do." He whispered to himself.  
  
Sheridan- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing. Night, Sheridan. And thanks."  
  
Sheridan smiles and leaves the room.  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and did as Theresa and Sheridan had instructed. It was then in, that life altering moment that Ethan finally focused on that voice inside of him. That same voice that he heard at the beach when he was with Theresa. He had heard it earlier but he didn't want to focus on it for fear of what it was saying. Now he heard it loud and clear. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald…  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The very next morning, bright and early.  
  
Theresa arrived at the Crane Mansion to work on the wedding of the century. The very same wedding that she was dreading.   
  
She knocked on the door and Phyllis, one of the housekeepers, let her in.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, good morning, Phyllis."  
  
Phyllis- "Good morning. Can I take your coat?"  
  
Theresa- "Please. Um… You wouldn't happen to know if Ethan's up yet, would you?"  
  
Phyllis- "Actually I don't. His door has been shut all morning."  
  
Theresa- "All morning? Wow! It's already ten A.M. Usually he's up at the crack of dawn."  
  
Phyllis- "Do you need me to wake him?"  
  
Theresa- "Um… No, I'll do it. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
Phyllis- "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Theresa- "Phyllis, no offense, but don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old. I mean, after all, I'm only seventeen. Just call me Theresa."  
  
Phyllis- "Yes, ma- I mean, Theresa."  
  
Theresa smiled, as did Phyllis.  
  
Theresa left the foyer and made her way up the stairs and to Ethan's bedroom. She put her hand to the door and tapped.  
  
No answer.  
  
Theresa turned the knob and let herself in. She poked her head around the door.  
  
Theresa- "Knock, knock."  
  
All of a sudden, Theresa received the shock of her life. Ethan… in bed with Gwen! Ethan's arms were wrapped around Gwen's back. He was kissing her. He was making love to her!  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…?"  
  
Ethan quickly broke the kiss that he was sharing with Gwen and looked up. He saw Theresa standing in the door way and could almost hear her heart break. Gwen looked up and seemed nothing short of embarrassed.  
  
Ethan said nothing. Gwen, on the other hand, looked at both Theresa and Ethan in confusion at their silence.  
  
Gwen- "Well, Theresa. This is unexpected."  
  
Theresa seemed to be in a daze. Gwen's words grasped her back to reality.  
  
Theresa- "Um…Sorry. I didn't mean to…um…I'm just going to wait outside. Excuse me."  
  
Gwen- "Wait, Theresa." Theresa already had closed the door and walked out into the hallway in tears. She tried desperately to hide them, get rid of them. Gwen would be coming out to explain her presence in a few short minutes.  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan for answers. Ethan looked at her with none.  
  
Gwen- "I'll go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to see that first thing in the morning."  
  
Ethan lay there, underneath his lover, never feeling more guilt.  
  
Gwen got up from the bed, wrapped around herself and went out into the hallway to find Theresa.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa had already run down all of the stairs, through the back doors, and out onto the back patio. There she sat, alone, wallowing, crying.  
  
Unfortunately, Theresa couldn't hide forever. Gwen found her.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned at the sound of her name and wiped her tears from her face with her hands.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, um…, good morning, Gwen."  
  
Gwen- "Theresa, honey, are you alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just one of those days. You know, having one of those emotional fits."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, listen, sorry that you had to walk in on us…"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, it's alright. I had no idea you were back in town. I thought that you were still in Europe."  
  
Gwen- "Well, technically, I'm still supposed to be there. But, I wanted to fly back for the night. I have to go back tonight. I have a major deal to take care of. But I also wanted to extend the wedding."  
  
Theresa- "Extend the wedding?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, I have some business to take care of and I need to extend it at least week. Is that okay?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'm sure I can manage something."  
  
Gwen- "You're the best."  
  
Theresa forces a smile.  
  
Gwen- "I just wanted to apologize again; we should have at least locked the door. I just came home so late last night, and I wanted to surprise Ethan. So I just hopped into bed with him and things got a little carried away…"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, it's okay, Gwen. I'm just surprised that I haven't caught you two sooner."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, well, I guess I should go get changed. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go ahead."  
  
Gwen smiles at Theresa. Just as she exits, Ethan walks in, he too, wearing a robe.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…?"  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Ethan. Sorry about that. I just had some things to show you and I didn't know if you were sleeping or not. I guess that'll teach me to knock. Well, I have some stuff to do. I'll tell Phyllis to make you breakfast, then go get freshened up and call me when you're ready to discuss wedding plans."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan for confirmation. There wasn't any.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" His voice sounded shattered.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, did Gwen tell you that she wants to move the wedding back?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah… I was going to talk to you about that. Theresa, I think we need to talk."  
  
Theresa- "Oh and we will. I'll go home and take care of some stuff and you eat breakfast and get dressed."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan with pain in her eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Call me later."  
  
She turned and walked out of the Crane Mansion. Ethan never called her back.  
  
Since Ethan never called her back, Theresa took it upon herself to go to the Crane Mansion. After all, she didn't need Ethan's approval to go to work. But she couldn't get that image out of her mind. The image of Ethan and Gwen making love. Somehow, she felt betrayed. Those kisses that they shared the seemed too special to turn your back on. But it didn't matter. Ethan had clearly made up his mind; he was staying with Gwen; he didn't love Theresa.  
  
This time when Theresa rang the bell, Ethan answered the door.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa let herself in and walked right past him.  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Ethan. Did you want to go over wedding plans right now, or later? We could do it in the library if you want to right now."  
  
Ethan could see that the last thing that Theresa wanted to do was talk about last night, so he just let it go.  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Theresa and Ethan both marched up the stairs into the library.  
  
Theresa and Ethan both took their seats on one of the leather couches. There whipped out some papers, samples, and packets from her bag.  
  
Theresa- "Okay, so Gwen wants to move the wedding back. I guess that I will have to call the reception hall and cancel that date. I have to call the florist, the caterers, the band, the Crane tailor, hmmm… am I forgetting anyone?"  
  
Ethan wasn't listening.  
  
Ethan- "Hmm… Sorry."  
  
Theresa- "Never mind. Is Gwen still around? I have some questions to ask her."  
  
Ethan- "No, she left. She had some things to do in town. But she should be back by seven she said. Her plane is leaving at eight."  
  
Theresa- "Oh…okay then. I guess it's just me and you."  
  
Ethan couldn't control it anymore. He had to talk to her about it.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, we're going to have to talk about it sometime."  
  
Theresa- "Talk about what?"  
  
Ethan gave Theresa a shocked look.  
  
Ethan- "What happened last night for instance. Or what happened this morning."  
  
Theresa- "Why do we have to talk about it?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I kissed you."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan, I kissed you. You were kissing Gwen, don't you remember?"  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa, I did kiss you."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, you did. And you've apologized. What more do you want to say about it that hasn't already been said?"  
  
Ethan- "Okay then, what about what happened this morning? I know that hurt you to see us…"  
  
Theresa- "Why would you say that?"  
  
Ethan- "C'mon Theresa, I'm not blind. I saw you crying when you left the room, and I saw the tear stains on your face when you went downstairs."  
  
Theresa- "Like I told Gwen, it was just one of those mornings. That's all."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm your best friend. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know when you were lying?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what do you want me to say? What, that I'm happy that I saw you? That I know that you felt nothing in those kisses yesterday? You love Gwen, that's all there is to say, isn't there?"  
  
Theresa didn't realize it, but she was crying. She was crying, yet again for a man who had no idea that she loved him. A man who was engaged to someone else.  
  
There he was, Ethan was listening to a woman that he knew he loved, still didn't want to admit it. Ethan could not stop thinking about that kiss from last night. It felt like something in him was made whole. A part of him that he never knew existed. All he wanted at that very moment was to kiss her again. Make her tears stop. But, before he had a chance to stop himself, he cupped Theresa's face and kissed her with all that he felt. Theresa was shocked at first, but soon she realized what was happening. She gave into the kiss and didn't let go of him.   
  
The kiss went on for only a few short minutes, but to Ethan and Theresa, it seemed like hours that they both needed. Theresa and Ethan finally pulled apart. Ethan's hands still on Theresa's face. Theresa's hands on Ethan's chest. Neither said anything.  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan for answers. Nothing.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I…um…I… I'm-"  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan don't. I'll save you the trouble. You're sorry. You don't know what came over you. You love Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I think there is something that you should know, once and for all."  
  
Ethan stared at Theresa, question in his eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, did you ever consider that you are not the only one experiencing feelings here? Ethan, you pull apart from me and leave me in pain. Did you know that? You might be able to push your feelings down somewhere into the depths of you soul, but I can't. I have come to terms with my feelings. And I think it's time that you know what they are, so you can't do this to me anymore without thinking about it first."  
  
Ethan waited, as did Theresa. She needed that last minute to gather her courage. Could she really do it?  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I…I…"  
  
She stopped. Ethan still looked at her in confusion.  
  
She tried again.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I love you, with all of my heart."  
  
There she said it.   
  
Ethan looked at Theresa with wide eyes.  
  
Theresa waited for Ethan to respond, but there was nothing.  
  
This was something that Theresa had always feared. She told herself that she wouldn't tell Ethan until she thought that he would say those words back. But now, she knew that he wouldn't. For the third time today, Theresa was in tears. It wasn't until Ethan saw those tears that he responded.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… I… How can you love me? We're just friends."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have loved you since the first day I saw you."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa, this is just some obsession. That's all."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you know how special those words are to me. Do you really think that I would say them without meaning them?"  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa…"  
  
Theresa was crying, almost to the point of a breakdown.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, please don't dress this up. Just tell me, how do you really feel? I want to give this rest in my mind."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you are the best friend that I've ever had. Theresa, you're funny, you're fun, and vibrant, and alive, and wild. And I do love you, Theresa, but I'm not in love with you. I'm going to marry Gwen. I love her. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa nodded her head and tried to wipe her tears away. She had finally heard those words for herself. Everyone told her that Ethan could never love her. Her mother, her brothers, Whitney. They were right. Ethan didn't love her, and he broke her heart. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed all her stuff, threw it hastily into her bag and walked to the door without a word to or from Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Where are you going?"  
  
Theresa didn't answer him and ran down the stairs. She saw Phyllis and asked for her coat, immediately.  
  
Ethan came running down the stairs, in search of Theresa. She was putting on her coat.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait."  
  
Theresa walked out of the Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa!"  
  
She was gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sheridan's cottage.  
  
Sheridan- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, it's Ethan."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, hi. What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
Ethan- "I'm fine. I just…Can you come over? I need to talk to someone."  
  
Sheridan- "Sure, I'll be right over."  
  
They hung up and Sheridan made her way across the Crane grounds and up to the Crane Mansion.  
  
  
  
Ethan was sitting in the living room, drowning the last few hours in a glass of bourbon when Sheridan found him.  
  
Sheridan went over to him.  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, honey, what are you doing?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Sheridan- "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, the usual. You know, I kissed Theresa, I'm confused about what I feel for her, she found me making love to Gwen this morning, she told me she loves me, I told her that I don't love her the way she loves me, then she walked out on me in tears…"  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah, that sounds like the norm."  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, doesn't my life just suck?"  
  
Sheridan- "No, you just make it that way."  
  
Ethan- "Then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sheridan- "Well, let's go through this one by one. You still don't know what it is that you feel for Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, she's my best friend."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan! Ethan! C'mon. You know as well as I do that you are in love with her. And she told you that she loves you! Ethan, what are you doing? Tell her how you feel."  
  
Ethan- "No, Sheridan. I can't love Theresa. I am engaged to Gwen. I'm marrying her in three weeks. I can't love Theresa. I just can't."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, you can't choose who you love and who you don't. Love isn't optional. You love whom you love. Ethan I know you. And I know that when you love someone, you do it with all of your heart. So the question is, do you love Gwen with all of your heart, or is it Theresa that has that hold?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, if you're asking me if I am going to marry Gwen, the answer is yes."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, I guess your mind is made up. So, you don't need me here anymore. Night."  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan…"  
  
Sheridan turns as she was leaving.  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, this is something that you have to decide for yourself."  
  
Ethan, still a drink in his hand, drunkenly, lazily made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
Almost spilling his drink, Ethan took off his clothes and left nothing on but his pajamas. He made his way into his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets. He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating a way to forget about the past couple of hours and fall asleep. When the drinks finally got the best of him, Ethan's eyes shut and let his mind drift.  
  
Ethan dreamt of Theresa that night. It was a dream that he will never forget.  
  
Ethan walked out of his bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt after a long, hard day. Suddenly the door opened. It was Theresa. She walked into his room and towards him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Hello, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Why are you here?"  
  
Theresa- "I came to see you."  
  
Ethan- "Well, I wish you hadn't. I told you the other night how I felt. I am going to marry Gwen. I love her."  
  
Theresa put her hand to his lips.  
  
Theresa- "Shhh…"  
  
Theresa's hand moved down from his lips to the buttons on his shirt. Forcefully, she tore them open. When the Ethan's shirt fell open, Theresa slid her hand over his bare chest up towards his neck. She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips came together in a kiss. A kiss that involved their lips, tongues and hands. Theresa broke the kiss only to start kissing Ethan in the bend of his shoulder.  
  
Ethan did nothing to stop her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…I can't… I can't love you."  
  
Theresa's mouth once again found Ethan's. Ethan closed his eyes and didn't pull back. Instead, he fell back onto his bed with her in his arms.  
  
Theresa and Ethan were still kissing passionately on his bed minutes later. Finally, Ethan realized what he was doing.  
  
Ethan broke away and fell onto his side of the bed. He wrapped himself up and closed his eyes shut. Theresa was behind him, stroking his hair.  
  
Ethan- "No, I can't. I can't love you. No. No. No."  
  
Ethan woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Ethan- "Oh my God."  
  
The next morning at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Theresa knocked at the door, Phyllis let her in. She handed over her coat and went upstairs in search of Ivy and Ethan Crane.  
  
Once upstairs, Theresa knew of only place where they could be. The library. Theresa waited outside of the library door, gathering her courage. When she was ready, she let herself in. She saw Ivy on the couch reading, Ethan was at the desk in the corner. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
Ivy looked up.  
  
Ivy- "Theresa? Nice to see you."  
  
Theresa- "You too, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Ivy- "Well, I'm glad to have you here. I have things I want you to set up for the wedding. I have some papers in my-"  
  
Theresa- "Actually Mrs. Crane, I am no longer working as your assistant."  
  
Ivy- "What? Theresa, I didn't fire you."  
  
Ethan sat in the corner and said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "I know, I'm leaving on my own."  
  
She turned to Ethan. The only thing she found there was a vacant expression.  
  
Theresa- "I'm sorry, I would have given a two week notice, but I have to leave right away. And I am very sorry about leaving on such short notice during the wedding plans."  
  
Ivy- "Well, Theresa, I don't understand. Is everything alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Actually, I have some personal matters to attend to. It was a pleasure to work for you Mrs. Crane." She offers Ivy her hand.  
  
Ivy- "But, Theresa, can't you stay until after the wedding?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I can't work from here, but I will, however, be able to work from home. If you don't have a problem with that. If so, then I guess I'm done here."  
  
Ethan got up from his chair. Quickly he walked over to Theresa. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside of the room. He shut the door behind him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I know why you're doing this."  
  
Theresa- "Good, then I don't have to explain myself. Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you don't have to quit on account of me."  
  
Theresa- "I'm not. I'm quitting on account of us."  
  
Ethan- "You can't quit, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "And why not?"  
  
Ethan- "Because… I'd miss you."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'll miss you too. But, of course my reasons would be different from yours. Right?"  
  
Theresa's words cut like a knife. Ethan said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walked away and down the stairs, as she did the day before.  
  
Ethan quickly ran after her.  
  
Theresa was walking towards her car when Ethan called her name. He was right behind her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait, please."  
  
Theresa turned in tears.  
  
Theresa- "What, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please don't leave like this."  
  
Theresa- "How should I go about it then?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't leave at all."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you know why I have to do this. Just, let me go."  
  
Ethan- "I don't want to."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you're marrying Gwen. She'll be your new best friend."  
  
Ethan realized that he wasn't going to get Theresa to stay. So, he hesitantly said goodbye to his best friend.  
  
Ethan forced a smile.   
  
Ethan- "Goodbye, Theresa."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Theresa closed her eyes as he did so. When Ethan lifted his head from her cheek, he looked at Theresa in a way that he never had before. Neither could help it. Once again, they were captured into a kiss. Theresa's hands found Ethan's chest and his found Theresa's arm and waist. When they reluctantly pulled apart their foreheads touched, both savoring that moment.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" 'Come on, just tell her.' "Theresa, I love you."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe what she heard. Was he just saying this so she wouldn't quit? But, what would be the reason behind that? Was he sincere?  
  
Then Theresa realized what he was saying. He had said it the day before. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her.  
  
Theresa walked away and hoped Ethan didn't notice her tears. It was then that Ethan realized his mistake.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm in love with you."  
  
Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him.  
  
Theresa- "What did you say?"  
  
Ethan walked up to her.  
  
Ethan- "I'm in love with you, Theresa." Theresa stared at him. "Sorry, it took me so long to realize it."  
  
Ethan kissed her again.  
  
Theresa- "Well, what am I supposed to tell your mother?"  
  
Ethan- "That you changed your mind."  
  
Theresa- "Do you think she'll buy it?"  
  
Ethan- "It doesn't matter."  
  
Theresa- "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. But, I do know that I love you. And I never want to loose you."  
  
Theresa- "Well, if you play your cards right, you never will."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, really?"  
  
Theresa nods before Ethan kissed her.  
  
Theresa suddenly pulls back.  
  
Theresa- "Wait, Ethan. What about Gwen?"  
  
Ethan- "What about her?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you are marrying her in three weeks."  
  
Ethan- "Not anymore."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I love you. I want to marry you. The woman that I love. Not Gwen, so I'm not going to."  
  
Theresa- "But, Ethan, you can't just call it off like that. Can you?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, yeah. I have to tell Gwen though."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, she's going to kill me."  
  
Ethan- "Don't worry about Gwen. I'll handle her. You just go inside and tell my mother that you changed your mind. Then get out of here. I'm going to call Gwen to tell her come over. I don't think it wise that she see you right after I tell her."  
  
Theresa- "Okay." Therese gives Ethan one last kiss.  
  
Ethan smiled as she walked inside. What neither of them knew was that Rebecca Hotchkiss was watching them from the balcony directly above them.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ivy was thrilled that Theresa had reconsidered the job. After they had their little discussion, Theresa left.   
  
Ethan was making the phone call to Gwen.  
  
Gwen's cell rang and rang. Ethan left her a message.  
  
Ethan- "Hi, Gwen. It's Ethan. I have something really important to talk to you about. I really need for you to-"  
  
"Hello, Ethan."   
  
Ethan- "Rebecca. Gwen, I'll call you right back." Ethan hung up the phone.  
  
Rebecca- "Naughty, naughty."  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Rebecca- "I heard you outside."  
  
Ethan knew exactly what Rebecca was talking about.  
  
Ethan- "You heard what?"  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, don't insult my intelligence. You were outside pouring your heart out to Miss Housekeeper's Daughter."  
  
Rebecca waited for Ethan to respond. He didn't.  
  
Rebecca- "I also know that you are calling my Gwennie to break her poor heart. You are going to call of your wedding with her so you can be with that little wench from the wrong side of the tracks."  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, don't I? Ethan, I heard you telling Theresa that you love her and that you couldn't marry Gwen and you didn't want to. Well, know this. If you call off this wedding, there will be consequences."  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, just because you're screwing my father doesn't mean that I have to listen to you."  
  
Rebecca- "I am warning you, Ethan-"  
  
Ethan- "Are you threatening me?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Ethan, no not you. But I would be careful if I were you. "  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, get off your high horse. I'm not afraid of you. What can you possibly do to me? "  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Ethan. Never underestimate me. I am warning you. If you call off this wedding, and break Gwen's heart, you will be sorry. I can guarantee you that if you do call of this wedding, little Miss Therosita will be found dead, lying in a ditch somewhere."  
  
Ethan- "Don't you threaten Theresa."  
  
Rebecca- "I'm not, Ethan. I'm just telling you, marry Gwen…or else."  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Rebecca- "Now be a good boy and call Gwen back and tell her that you don't need to talk to her and that everything is fine. Then, you will call Theresa and tell her that you need to see her. When you do, you call whatever fiasco you have going on with her off. Understand?"  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan? Do you understand me?"  
  
Ethan spoke through his teeth.  
  
Ethan- "I understand, Rebecca. Just promise me that you won't hurt Theresa."  
  
Rebecca- "Well, as long as you promise to stay away from her and marry my daughter, she'll be fine."  
  
Ethan- "I have your word?"  
  
Rebecca- "Do I have yours?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, but don't drag Theresa into this."  
  
Rebecca- "Well then, I guess you'd better start calling me mom."  
  
Rebecca slithered out of the room, smiling at her accomplishment…  
  
Ethan called Gwen back.  
  
Ethan- "Hey, Gwen. It's me again. Sorry about that last call. I was just overreacting. There was just a misunderstanding about the wedding. It's all cleared up now. Talk to you later, Honey. Bye."  
  
Ethan called Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, it's me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm so happy to hear your voice."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, can we meet somewhere? I have to talk to you."  
  
Theresa- "Sure. Where?"  
  
Ethan- "I was thinking of the Book Café."  
  
Theresa- "Sure, I'll be there. What time?"  
  
Ethan- "How about right now?"  
  
Theresa- "Okay, see you there. I love you."  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
Ethan hung up.  
  
  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Theresa was sitting at table waiting for Ethan to show up. Her face was aglow and a smile shone on her face. Ethan walked in, a glum look upon his face.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan!" She waved his way.  
  
Ethan walked over to her and took his seat across from her.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what's wrong?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
Theresa- "About what?"  
  
Ethan- "Us."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what about us?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't think we should do this."  
  
Theresa- "We shouldn't do what?"  
  
Ethan- "This. I don't think we should see each other like this."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what do you mean? We love each other."  
  
Ethan- "Yes, I do love you, but I'm engaged."  
  
Theresa- "But, you said that you were going to call off the wedding."  
  
Ethan- "I can't do that, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Why not?" Theresa's eyes were starting to spout tears.  
  
Ethan- "Because I realized that I love Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "More than you love me?" Theresa asked a question that she was afraid to know the answer to.  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "You're sorry?"  
  
Theresa got up from the table and ran outside of the Book Café.  
  
Ethan ran after her.  
  
Theresa stood near the entrance to the Book Café. Her arms wrapped around her, one hand near her mouth trying to mussel the sounds of crying.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa turned to face him.  
  
Theresa- "I want to know the truth. Did you come here to tell me that you can't love me?"  
  
Ethan- "Look Theresa, look. Loving you hasn't been the easiest thing that's ever happened in my life. But it's a reality. You've been like a hurricane that has ripped through my life. And our love would kill Gwen. I can't deny my feelings for you. I love you, Theresa. At the same time I ask you to understand that I love Gwen too."  
  
Theresa- "So, you chose her over me."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa please understand. I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Theresa- "That's just what you're doing, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you break my heart for the last time. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Theresa ran all the way home in tears.  
  
Ethan returned home.  
  
At the Crane Mansion.  
  
Phyllis opened the door and let Ethan in.  
  
Ethan- "Phyllis, where's my mother?"  
  
Phyllis- "She is upstairs in her study, Sir."  
  
Ethan walked upstairs.  
  
He knocked on the door to his mother's study.  
  
Ethan- "Mother…"  
  
Ivy- "Ethan, nice to see you, dear. Listen, I've been going over these plans. And I just don't understand what Theresa means for them to say. Do you know?"  
  
Ethan- "No."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, well, I guess I'll just ask her tomorrow."  
  
Ethan- "Actually, I don't think that's going to be possible."  
  
Ivy- "Well, why not?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't think that Theresa will be working here anymore."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, didn't she tell you? She reconsidered. Whatever you said to her earlier worked."  
  
Ethan- "Mother, I think she changed her mind again."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, well, I guess we'll have to wait and see until tomorrow."  
  
They both stood in silence.  
  
Ivy- "Oh, Honey, I forgot to tell you. Gwen's back."  
  
Ethan- "Really? Where is she?"  
  
Ivy- "In your room, waiting for you."  
  
Ethan smiled and left the room. He made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped at the door and collected his thoughts. Finally, he decided to enter the room. Ethan walked into his bedroom. He left the door open.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen?"  
  
Gwen was stretched out across the bed in a business outfit. A gel eye mask on her face. When she heard her name she sat up and removed the mask.  
  
Gwen smiled at Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Honey, you look exhausted.  
  
Gwen- "I am. Sitting all morning in a conference room trying to push back some merger. Oh, God! I want to take a nap."  
  
Ethan- "Go ahead."  
  
Gwen- "That's sweet of you. But I don't feel like spending the rest of the day in bed. Especially without you."  
  
Gwen leans in and kisses Ethan's lips. Just as she did that, Rebecca walked by Ethan's room and saw this.  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, would you look at you two."  
  
Ethan and Gwen both broke the kiss.  
  
Rebecca- "I have never seen a couple more in love than the two of you. I know you will be very happy together. I trust that you aren't getting cold feet are you?"  
  
When she said that last line, she looked directly at Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "No, of course not."  
  
Rebecca- "Good. You know, Gwennie, I was thinking."  
  
Gwen "Oh no."  
  
Rebecca- "Well, just hear me out. You want to move the wedding back so that you can do that business thing that you do. What if you move the wedding up?"  
  
Gwen- "Can we do that?"  
  
Rebecca- "Of course you can. Everything is all taken care of. Just a couple calls to the florist and the caterer and everything's set."  
  
Gwen- "Well, I guess we can. Ethan, what do you think?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. If we move it up, our honeymoon would be spent while you are working."  
  
Rebecca- "I've thought about that too. Why don't you just cancel your reservations in Bermuda and have your honeymoon in Europe?"  
  
Gwen- "We can do that."  
  
Rebecca- "Good. I was thinking of moving it up to Thursday."  
  
Ethan- "Thursday? Today's Tuesday. So that would be the day after tomorrow."  
  
Rebecca- "Yes, Ethan. Then you will have two weeks of a honeymoon before Gwen has to go to work."  
  
Ethan- "Honey, don't you think that's a little soon?"  
  
Gwen- "Well sooner than we expected. But this is perfect. I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
  
Rebecca- "Great, it's all settled then. You are getting married on Thursday. I'll call the guests and let them know of the change in plans."  
  
Gwen- "Okay, mother, where's Theresa. I have to ask her something."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, she quit."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Rebecca- "Yeah, just like that. She abandoned you days before your wedding. I always told you she was no good."  
  
Ethan- "No, Rebecca. She had some personal family matters to attend to. She couldn't work here anymore. And besides she didn't know that we were moving the wedding up."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, well, I'll go call her and let her know what's going on."  
  
Rebecca- "No! I mean, no. Like Ethan said, she has business of her own to attend to. Why don't you go get freshened up? You look tired."  
  
Gwen- "Okay."  
  
Gwen leaves the room.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, a word."  
  
Ethan- "What Rebecca?"  
  
Rebecca- "I trust that you broke it off with that little slut."  
  
Ethan- "She's not a slut. And yes, against my own heart, I did."  
  
Rebecca- "Good boy. Now, I don't want Theresa to know about this wedding being so soon. I don't want her to know that you are marrying Gwen until after the wedding. Got it?"  
  
Ethan- "I wouldn't want her there anyway. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."  
  
Rebecca- "Whatever. As long as you say 'I do' to Gwen, I'm happy."  
  
Ethan- "Go to hell."  
  
Rebecca- "Yeah, well as long as I live here, I'll get everything that I want."  
  
Rebecca walked out.  
  
Ethan- "I just hope that you get everything that you deserve."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The last two days passed by at record time. Ethan couldn't even remember what had happened in the last 48 hours.  
  
Ethan was standing in the rectory of St. Margaret's Church. He was putting on his cuff links and fixing his tie. The very thought of saying 'I do' to the wrong woman terrified him. Chad walked in and tried to console his friend, but nothing he said or did worked. Finally, it was time to go.  
  
Ethan was standing at the alter, his best man at this side. The wedding march began. Everyone stood up as they saw Gwen enter with her father at her side. Gwen came down the aisle. Ethan looked over at Rebecca who had a huge, evil smile on her face. Ethan was screaming inside.  
  
Gwen took her place next to Ethan. They held hands. The ceremony began.  
  
Father Lonigan- "Ethan, do you take Gwen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ethan looked over to Rebecca; her face gave him the answer.  
  
Ethan pushed back the lump of guilt that had gathered in his throat.  
  
Ethan- "I do."  
  
Father Lonigan- "Gwen, do you take Ethan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
As Gwen was about to answer the church doors flew open with a loud BANG!  
  
"I OBJECT!"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Father Lonigan- "I haven't gotten to that part yet."  
  
Rebecca stood up and rushed out of the pew she was in.  
  
Rebecca- "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Gwen seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa! Nice that you could show up. Please, sit. We were about to be proclaimed husband and wife." Gwen was all smiles.  
  
Theresa- "I object to this union, Father."  
  
Rebecca- "How dare you? Get out of here you little tramp!"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, Ethan please, you can't do this."  
  
Ethan rushed to the back of the church and walked Theresa outside.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I told you, there is nothing for us. My future is with Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "So, you're saying that you lied to me. You don't love me. You never did."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I do care for you, but my place is with Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, just answer me. Do you love me?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa I…"  
  
Theresa- "No, answer me."  
  
It killed Ethan to say the words.  
  
Ethan- "No, no I don't. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, how can you do this? I know you love me."  
  
Ethan- "Please, don't make this harder than it is-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you tell me you love me. You tell me that you want to marry me. And now all of sudden you don't?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, Rebecca found out about us. She threatened to hurt you if I didn't marry Gwen. That changed everything."  
  
Theresa- "But it doesn't change the fact that we love each other. How can you just expect me to forget how I feel? How can you expect yourself to forget how much you love me? You know, it's not fair for us to spend the rest of our lives apart when we love each other. It's not fair to us; it's not fair to Gwen. We can't shut off our feelings. We can't deny ourselves a chance at happiness because of circumstances. You can marry Gwen and move all the way across the world. But you will never be away from me, because I am always in your heart. And you cannot run away from that. I love you. And I know that you love me."  
  
Ethan couldn't resist it anymore. He took Theresa into his arms and kissed her with a passion that neither of them knew existed.  
  
Gwen came out looking for her groom.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan? Ethan I think we should get back in there. Ethan?"  
  
She saw Ethan and Theresa kissing.  
  
Gwen- "What's going on here?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa broke the kiss and stared back at Gwen.  
  
Just then, Rebecca came out of the church, an evil look on her face.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, what the hell are you doing? I thought we discussed this."  
  
Gwen- "Discussed what? What's going on?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, didn't you know, Gwennie. That little Therosita slithered into Ethan's life and stole him from you. She got him into thinking that he loves her. When in reality he loves you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "Please, Gwen, let me explain."  
  
Ethan- "No, I will. Gwen, I love you. But I realized not too long ago that I'm in love with Theresa."  
  
Gwen- "So wait a minute. You were going to marry me and then go sport around with Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "No, I was going to give her up forever."  
  
Gwen- "Why would you do that?"  
  
Rebecca tried to escape before Ethan ratted her out.  
  
Ethan- "Not so fast, Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca stopped.  
  
Gwen- "Mother, what did you have to do with this?"  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca said that she would have Theresa killed if I didn't marry you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Gwennie, I wasn't about to let your poor little heart be broken."  
  
Gwen- "No, but you were willing to let me go into a marriage where my own husband didn't love me."  
  
Ethan- "I do love you, Gwen. I'm just not in love with you. I'm in love with Theresa."  
  
Gwen felt as though she was going to break down.  
  
Ethan- "And I'm sure that you're not in love with me. We were pushed to be together. You'll find someone else that you can love in the way that I love Theresa. With all of your heart."  
  
Gwen nodded and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes…  
  
Gwen went over to Theresa and offered her a hug.  
  
Gwen- "Congratulations, Theresa. Ethan's a good man. In addition, I know that he loves you. Good luck to both of you. I hope you'll be very happy together."  
  
Theresa- "You're okay with this?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan's right. We're not in love with each other. What we share is nothing but a good friendship. Besides, I have someone else too. Did you really think that I could go to all these foreign countries and not find someone else?"  
  
They smile, including Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, do you have a cell phone on you, by any chance?"  
  
Ethan reaches inside his jacket and pulls out his phone.  
  
Ethan- "Here you go. Who're you calling?"  
  
Gwen dials and holds the phone up to her ear.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, hi. This is Gwen Hotchkiss. I would like to report something."  
  
She waited.  
  
Gwen- "My mother, Rebecca Hotchkiss. I am charging her with blackmail against my fiancé and myself.  
  
Rebecca's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her own daughter was doing this to her.  
  
Gwen- "The threat was death…on the woman that he loves and death on the man that I love."  
  
Again, she waited.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, it is some soap opera, isn't it?"  
  
Ethan- "Man that you love? What are you talking about?"  
  
Gwen- "Thank you."  
  
Gwen hung up and handed the phone back to Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "I'm in love with Hank Bennett. I have been for a while. But of course, mother found out and told me that she would kill him if I didn't marry you. So, I had to go through with it. Oh, and mother, that was the Harmony PD, they should be here in about five minutes to take you away. In case you didn't know, blackmail is a federal crime."  
  
Rebecca- "I was only trying to help you."  
  
Gwen- "By forcing me into a marriage without love?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, I was thinking of you. I mean, Ethan can offer you way more than what that middle class Hank can."  
  
Gwen- "I guess that's why you and father split up. You don't love him. Oh, and then the fact that you're screwing every millionaire in the state."  
  
Rebecca- "How dare you speak to me that way? I am your mother."  
  
Gwen- "Not for long, you're not. In a little while, you will be a new inmate. Oh, and there's a real nice lady at the Harmony's Women's Correctional Facility. She goes by the name of Charlie. She's really friendly. If you know what I mean. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together."  
  
Hank comes out of the church.  
  
Gwen- "Hank! Come here."  
  
She leans in and kisses him.  
  
Hank- "What's going on?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan's in love with Theresa. And we can be together."  
  
Hank- "Really?"  
  
Gwen- "Really. Come on."  
  
They walk away.  
  
Rebecca- "Gwen, we can talk about this."  
  
Gwen doesn't listen. Just then, the Harmony PD shows up and takes Rebecca away in cuffs.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Three months later…  
  
Gwen went off and married Hank Bennett. They live in Europe now.  
  
Rebecca found a new friend named Charlie.   
  
Meanwhile in Harmony…  
  
Ethan and Theresa are at the beach, walking hand in hand.  
  
Theresa- "Do you remember?"  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "This is where you kissed me for the first time."  
  
Ethan- "Remind me…"  
  
Theresa gently pressed her lips against Ethan's.  
  
Ethan- "Mmmm, why is that each kiss you give me is better than the last?"  
  
Theresa- "It's one of my many talents."  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan noticed that Theresa's arms were covered in goose bumps. He took off his jacket and draped it around her.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
She stuck her hands in the pockets. She felt something. Theresa pulled it out of the pocket and stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what's this?"  
  
Ethan didn't let this bother him. He just played it cool.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I was going to give it to you, but since you already have it… I guess I only have to do this…"  
  
Ethan got down on one knee.  
  
Theresa started to cry.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God!"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald… what can I say? I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. We've had the most amazing time together. That's why when I look at you I can only see my future. I want to know that everyday will be filled with as much love as they are now. I want to have you in my arms for the rest of my life. Theresa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa didn't hesitate, she didn't think, she didn't even blink.  
  
Theresa- "Yes."  
  
Ethan slowly took the box from Theresa's hand, opened it and slid the ring onto her finger. Ethan lifted himself from the sand and kissed his fiancée.  
  
Theresa looked down at the massive five-carat pear-shaped rock on her finger.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, look in the other pocket."  
  
Theresa felt around and pulled out what Ethan referred to.  
  
It was a thimble.  
  
Theresa- "You remembered."  
  
Ethan- "How could I forget? That was the night that I realized that I was in love with you."  
  
Theresa- "I want to give you a kiss."  
  
Ethan held his hand out.  
  
Theresa- "No, I mean a real kiss."  
  
Theresa reached for Ethan and put her lips to his.  
  
Ethan- "Look in the other pocket."  
  
Theresa rummaged through the other pocket. There was nothing.  
  
Theresa- "There isn't anything in there."  
  
Ethan- "Well I guess that this will have to do."  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I guess that works."  
  
Ethan- "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Theresa- "What's that?"  
  
Ethan slyly walked closer to the water's edge and threw Theresa in.  
  
Ethan- "That!"  
  
Theresa- "Hey! You can't do that after you propose to someone."  
  
Ethan- "Says who?"  
  
Theresa- "Me."  
  
Theresa goes up to him and pulls him in with her.  
  
Ethan- "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, well, this is how I show people that I love them."  
  
Ethan- "Really? You know how I show people that I love them?"  
  
Theresa- "How?"  
  
Ethan- "I do this."  
  
Ethan leans in and gives Theresa a very passionate kiss.  
  
Theresa broke the kiss with a swollen lips and a heavy breath.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm breaking my promise."  
  
Ethan knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Ethan- "Are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "Positive. Ethan, I love you so much."  
  
Ethan- "I'm in love with you. I will be forever…""  
  
They came ashore. Theresa broke her promise. She made love to Ethan before she was married.  
  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ethan and Theresa are kissing on the beach.  
  
Ethan suddenly realizes what he is doing and pulls back; unwillingly forcing himself away from Theresa's sweet lips.  
  
Ethan- "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Theresa. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Theresa- "Of course, Ethan." Theresa touched her lips, as if trying to preserve the feeling of Ethan's lips against her own.  
  
Ethan- "Thank you."  
  
Ethan turned away, not wanting to face her.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I guess we should start heading back. I'm pretty sure your mother will want you home soon."  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan started to walk away.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
Ethan turned, not looking her in the eye. His head facing downward.  
  
Ethan- "Hmmm…?"  
  
Theresa- "Why…? Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry, Theresa. I really am."  
  
Ethan started to walk away. Theresa ran up to him and stopped him.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you didn't answer my question."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…I…"   
  
Ethan couldn't bring himself to say it. 'C'mon, Ethan. Just tell her.' He knew he wanted to tell her something. Still, he didn't know what it was.  
  
Theresa- "You what?"  
  
Ethan- "I guess I just got caught up in the play, that's all."  
  
Theresa knew his answer and wanted to hear it from his own mouth. She knew in her heart that the answer he had given her was not the true one. Once again, Ethan let her down when it came to matters of her heart.  
  
Theresa- "The play…?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, I'm sorry. Shall we be getting back then?"  
  
Theresa let silence pass them by, all the while staring at Ethan. She wanted him to know that she didn't believe him for an instant. She wanted him to know that she knew the reason.  
  
Theresa- "Sure."  
  
  
  
The Crane limo pulled up to the driveway of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home.  
  
Theresa looked out of the window of the limo at her house. She thanked God that Luis wasn't home. If he saw her with Ethan Crane, he would kill him. Not to mention her as well.  
  
Theresa turned to look at Ethan.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess I should go inside."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah…"  
  
Theresa- "Well…Thanks for tonight."  
  
Ethan gave her a smile that made her feel as if her heart would explode.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you… for everything."  
  
Theresa put her hand on the door handle and made her stands to exit the vehicle. Instinctively, Ethan quickly put his hand on Theresa's wrist to stop her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait."  
  
Theresa turned to him with a million questions in her eyes.  
  
Ethan- "Can I walk you inside?"  
  
Theresa- "Um…It's alright, you don't have to."  
  
Ethan- "No, don't be silly. I want to."  
  
They both emerge from the limo. An uncomfortable awkwardness had descended upon both of them.  
  
Ethan walks up the driveway to the door with Theresa walking at his side. They stop at her door.  
  
Theresa- "Well, goodnight, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I-"  
  
Theresa- "You don't have to. Honest."  
  
Ethan- "But still, I feel bad about what happened. I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her…"  
  
It was those few words of Ethan's apology that haunted Theresa for the rest of the night. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her. Over and over again, those words echoed and replayed themselves in Theresa's head. It felt like someone took a knife and plunged it deep into her soul. Ethan continued with his apology that fell on deaf ears. Simply because Theresa did not need an apology for that kiss. She liked it. Theresa had wanted to kiss Ethan Crane since the day she had met him. Ethan's words still spilled from his mouth and Theresa paid no attention. The only thing she heard were those words that would never leave her. 'I shouldn't have kissed you. I mean, I'm engaged to Gwen. I love Gwen. I'm going to marry her.' Theresa felt as though she would collapse. The world around her spiraled into nothingness. There was nothing but a blur around her and Ethan seemed to be getting dragged to the floor; he was on a slant. Theresa's head spun and whirled. Thud! Theresa's world went blank…   
  
  
  
At the Harmony Hospital.  
  
Theresa woke up in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown. She had an enormous headache and still felt dizzy. As soon as Theresa's eyes adjusted to the light around her, she could make out who was sitting next to her. He was hunched over on her bed, hands under his head, sleeping soundly.   
  
Theresa- "Ethan?"  
  
There was no movement.  
  
Theresa found enough strength to lift her arm and shake him. He slowly lifted his head and looked up to see who had disrupted his slumber.  
  
Ethan sat up and rubbed his eyes with both his hands like a little kid.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa! You're awake."  
  
Theresa- "What happened?"  
  
Ethan- "I'm not sure exactly. I was talking to you on your front porch and you just collapsed right in front of me. I tried to wake you up but it was useless. So, I went inside to find your mother and told her what had happened and she drove us all here. But, fortunately, Luis wasn't home. And it looks like you're going to be okay."  
  
Theresa- "So, do they know what's wrong with me? I mean, I'm pretty sure that fainting isn't normal."  
  
Ethan- "Well, actually they are still running tests and examining blood samples and your CAT scan. But, I think that it was the food at the Seascape. Maybe you had something that didn't suit you too well. That's happened to me before."  
  
Theresa- "Oh." She was so thankful that he didn't suspect the real reason why she fainted. She fainted because her mind couldn't take what Ethan was telling her. Theresa's heart didn't want to hear about how Ethan didn't mean to kiss her because his future was with Gwen. So, her body just shut down, so she wouldn't have to.  
  
Ethan- "So, how are you feeling? Better I hope."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I have this really bad headache."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, I'll go get you something from the doctors."  
  
Theresa- "No, it's alright. I'll be fine. I've had worse."  
  
Ethan- "You sure?"  
  
Theresa nodded.  
  
Ethan- "You are some woman, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan confused.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I mean, if it was Gwen with the headache, she would be screaming at the top of her lungs until a nurse came in here and gave her something to ease the pain. I remember one time she pulled a muscle when I tried to take her ice-skating. She was complaining that I was trying to kill her and she would never be able to walk again."  
  
Theresa- "Wait a minute. Gwen lives in New England and can't ice-skate?"  
  
Ethan- "Pretty sad, isn't it?"  
  
Theresa- "What did she do during her childhood winters?"  
  
Ethan- "We were at boarding school, overseas."  
  
Theresa- "Then, where did you learn how to?"  
  
Ethan- "Actually, your mother. Pilar would take me out when I'd come home for Christmas. She would take us together when we were kids, do you remember?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I remember laughing at you because you couldn't keep your butt off of the ice."  
  
Ethan- "Ha, ha. Laugh now, but I've gotten pretty good."  
  
Theresa- "Be careful, Mr. Crane. You might have to prove that to me."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, don't think I won't."  
  
Theresa laughs.  
  
Theresa- "You could always make me smile."  
  
Ethan- "One of my better talents."  
  
Theresa laughs again.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Knock, knock."  
  
Ethan- "Hi, Dr. Russell."  
  
Eve- "Hi, Ethan. How's our patient doing?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm okay."  
  
Eve takes Ethan's place sitting next to Theresa. She holds up a little light to Theresa's eyes.  
  
Eve- "Follow the light." Theresa did as she was told. "Good. So, Theresa, do you remember what happened?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I remember Ethan talking to me. Then everything started to spin. I got dizzy, and then everything got black and I fell. That's all I remember."  
  
Eve- "Well, we couldn't conclude why you fainted. But after what Ethan told us about you eating at the Seascape, we can only assume that it was contaminated seafood."  
  
Theresa- "Oh, well, good. As long as I'm not sick."  
  
Eve- "No, I think you're fine. So, as soon as I fill out your release papers, Ethan can take you home."  
  
Ethan- "Eve, you're sure she's okay?"  
  
Eve- "Yes, it was probably just a little food poisoning, is all."  
  
Ethan- "Thanks for everything."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, thank you."  
  
Eve smiles and walks out of the room, leaving Ethan and Theresa alone.  
  
Theresa- "Well, I guess I should get dressed."  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, but Theresa…"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah?"  
  
Ethan- "About earlier…"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, don't. I don't want another apology. I might faint again. It's fine. Really."  
  
Ethan- "I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, listen to me. You don't have to apologize. It's okay. You love Gwen, and you don't know why you kissed me. It's over. It's done. Everything's fine."  
  
Ethan was shocked at how upset she was getting over an apology.  
  
Theresa- "Now get out. I have to change. I'll be out in a minute and then we can go home."  
  
Ethan- "Okay." He walked out and Theresa immediately reached for her purse sitting on a chair near the door. She hastily grabbed her cell and dialed Whitney's number."  
  
Whitney- "Hello?"  
  
Theresa- "Hey, Whit."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa? Honey, it's 1:30 in the morning."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I know. But I have some amazing news."  
  
Whitney- "Let me guess. It's about Ethan, right?"  
  
Theresa- "How'd you know?"  
  
Whitney- "It's always about Ethan. But anyway, continue."  
  
Theresa- "He kissed me!"  
  
That was enough to wake Whitney up. Whitney- "What!"  
  
Theresa- "Well, you know how he took me out for my birthday?"  
  
Whitney- "Yeah…"  
  
Theresa- "Well, we went to see the Peter Pan ballet at the Harmony Theatre. Then he took me to the Seascape! Afterwards we went for a walk on the beach. It was amazing! Then, he kissed me!"  
  
Whitney- "Wait, wait, wait. Just like that? He just kissed you?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, he asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told him that I couldn't tell him. Then, he told me what he wanted to give me. I asked him what it was and he told me he wanted to give me a kiss. I thought that he was talking about the thimble that Wendy gives Peter Pan. But, he wasn't. And then… HE KISSED ME!!!"  
  
Whitney- "Honey, not to rain in on your little parade here, but why couldn't this wait until morning?"  
  
Theresa- "Because when he dropped me off, he just kept apologizing, over and over again."  
  
Whitney- "Theresa, I'm really tired."  
  
Theresa- "So then I fainted. I don't know why, but he kept talking about how much he loved Gwen and all this stuff. And then, I just… fainted. So, here I am in the hospital getting ready to leave. Ethan's going to drive me home. But, I'm mainly calling to ask you, what should I do? I don't know what to tell him."  
  
Whitney- "Just tell him to stop apologizing."  
  
Theresa- "I did. And he won't stop. "  
  
Whitney- "Well, how about you just finally tell him how you feel."  
  
Theresa- "Aren't you some help. You know that I can't do that. He is getting married."  
  
Whitney- "Yeah, and you are in love with an engaged man."  
  
Ethan knocked on the door.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you almost ready to go?"  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, Whit. Got to go, bye." Theresa hung up on her best friend. Ethan walked in.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I thought you would be ready by now."  
  
Theresa- "Sorry, I had to use the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
Ethan- "Okay, I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
Ethan pulled up to Theresa's house and stopped his car. Both he and Theresa turn to look at each other.  
  
Ethan- "Let me walk you to the door. "  
  
They stop for the second time tonight at her doorstep.  
  
Ethan- "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Theresa- "Bye, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…, are you sure you're okay with what happened…?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, please. Now, give me my birthday hug."  
  
Ethan respected Theresa's wish and wrapped his arms around her. They pulled apart. Theresa knew in her heart that she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Theresa leaned in and waited for Ethan to do something. He didn't. Theresa hesitated. Finally Ethan concluded their kiss and joined their lips. His urgency for her surprised Theresa. Ethan had never before experienced such a powerful kiss. It was a kiss that he felt all the way down to his toes. Their mouths collided into one. Both, Ethan and Theresa, tasting each other for what seemed like their last day alive.  
  
Ethan pulls away, leaving Theresa unsatisfied.  
  
.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa stared blankly at him.  
  
Ethan- "We can't do this, Theresa. I'm getting married."  
  
Theresa- "Then why are we?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, it has to stop now. I'm sorry. I just got a little too carried away."  
  
Theresa looked at her feet.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah…"  
  
Ethan- "I just miss Gwen, is all."  
  
God, how much Theresa despised that word! Ethan just had to bring her up again.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, there's something that I want to tell you."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe that she was going to tell him. Finally. She was going to tell Ethan Crane that she had been in love with him since the day she first laid eyes on him. That she was still in love with him. She was going to tell Ethan that that kiss that they shared was purely out of the love that he felt for her. He couldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. That was it.  
  
Ethan- "What, Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Um…Thank you, for everything tonight. I had the best birthday because of you."  
  
Oh My God! What was she thinking? Thank you for tonight!  
  
Ethan smiled at Theresa.  
  
Ethan- "Okay, well I guess it's goodbye, again."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah. Bye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walks inside her home and waves a final goodbye to Ethan who waves back from his car.  
  
Theresa- "I am such a coward!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
That same night, at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan comes home, confused. His aunt Sheridan receives him in the foyer. She was drinking tea in the living room.   
  
Sheridan- "Ethan! You're home. So, how'd it go with Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, I am so confused."  
  
Sheridan- "About what, doll?" Sheridan sits on the couch in the living room, patting a seat next to her, inviting Ethan to join her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" Ethan slops down on the couch next to his aunt.  
  
Sheridan- "What happened?"  
  
Ethan- "I kissed her."  
  
Sheridan sat listening.  
  
Ethan- "Not once, but twice. And the bad part was that I liked it."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, why is that bad?"  
  
Ethan- "I liked it so much I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to let go of her. I've never experienced a kiss like that before. Not even with Gwen. With Gwen, it was just about the moment. With Theresa, it's all about the passion, the spark that we feel, but can't explain. I just get this feeling when I'm around her and I don't understand why."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, what kind of feeling?"  
  
Ethan- "I just feel alive and warm and…free. Like I don't have to worry about anything. When I'm with her, I can just let go of everything and have fun. I don't have that with anyone else."  
  
Sheridan sat silent.  
  
Ethan- "And the worse part is that I keep comparing what I have with Theresa to what I have with Gwen."  
  
Sheridan again sat silent. She knew exactly what Ethan was talking about, but she needed him to say the words that they both knew were inside of him.  
  
Ethan- "Which is ridiculous. I mean, I love Gwen."  
  
Sheridan- "And what do you feel for Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "She's my best friend. I can talk to her about anything and she always understands."  
  
Sheridan- "You don't love Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, yeah, but…"  
  
Sheridan- "But what?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. Sheridan, what do you think is going on here?"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, you already know the answer. I have known the answer since the first time you talked to me about her. It's time that you figure out where to go from here."  
  
Ethan- "What? Are you saying that I'm in love with Theresa?"  
  
Sheridan- "I have to make a phone call. Excuse me." Sheridan patted Ethan's leg and stood from the couch.  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan…?"  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, just listen to your heart."  
  
Ethan- "That's what Theresa said to do." He whispered to himself.  
  
Sheridan- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing. Night, Sheridan. And thanks."  
  
Sheridan smiles and leaves the room.  
  
Ethan closed his eyes and did as Theresa and Sheridan had instructed. It was then in, that life altering moment that Ethan finally focused on that voice inside of him. That same voice that he heard at the beach when he was with Theresa. He had heard it earlier but he didn't want to focus on it for fear of what it was saying. Now he heard it loud and clear. He was in love with his best friend. He was in love with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The very next morning, bright and early.  
  
Theresa arrived at the Crane Mansion to work on the wedding of the century. The very same wedding that she was dreading.   
  
She knocked on the door and Phyllis, one of the housekeepers, let her in.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, good morning, Phyllis."  
  
Phyllis- "Good morning. Can I take your coat?"  
  
Theresa- "Please. Um… You wouldn't happen to know if Ethan's up yet, would you?"  
  
Phyllis- "Actually I don't. His door has been shut all morning."  
  
Theresa- "All morning? Wow! It's already ten A.M. Usually he's up at the crack of dawn."  
  
Phyllis- "Do you need me to wake him?"  
  
Theresa- "Um… No, I'll do it. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
Phyllis- "Yes, ma'am."  
  
Theresa- "Phyllis, no offense, but don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old. I mean, after all, I'm only seventeen. Just call me Theresa."  
  
Phyllis- "Yes, ma- I mean, Theresa."  
  
Theresa smiled, as did Phyllis.  
  
Theresa left the foyer and made her way up the stairs and to Ethan's bedroom. She put her hand to the door and tapped.  
  
No answer.  
  
Theresa turned the knob and let herself in. She poked her head around the door.  
  
Theresa- "Knock, knock."  
  
All of a sudden, Theresa received the shock of her life. Ethan… in bed with Gwen! Ethan's arms were wrapped around Gwen's back. He was kissing her. He was making love to her!  
  
Theresa- "Ethan…?"  
  
Ethan quickly broke the kiss that he was sharing with Gwen and looked up. He saw Theresa standing in the door way and could almost hear her heart break. Gwen looked up and seemed nothing short of embarrassed.  
  
Ethan said nothing. Gwen, on the other hand, looked at both Theresa and Ethan in confusion at their silence.  
  
Gwen- "Well, Theresa. This is unexpected."  
  
Theresa seemed to be in a daze. Gwen's words grasped her back to reality.  
  
Theresa- "Um…Sorry. I didn't mean to…um…I'm just going to wait outside. Excuse me."  
  
Gwen- "Wait, Theresa." Theresa already had closed the door and walked out into the hallway in tears. She tried desperately to hide them, get rid of them. Gwen would be coming out to explain her presence in a few short minutes.  
  
Gwen looked at Ethan for answers. Ethan looked at her with none.  
  
Gwen- "I'll go talk to her. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to see that first thing in the morning."  
  
Ethan lay there, underneath his lover, never feeling more guilt.  
  
Gwen got up from the bed, wrapped around herself and went out into the hallway to find Theresa.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa had already run down all of the stairs, through the back doors, and out onto the back patio. There she sat, alone, wallowing, crying.  
  
Unfortunately, Theresa couldn't hide forever. Gwen found her.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa turned at the sound of her name and wiped her tears from her face with her hands.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, um…, good morning, Gwen."  
  
Gwen- "Theresa, honey, are you alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just one of those days. You know, having one of those emotional fits."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, listen, sorry that you had to walk in on us…"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, it's alright. I had no idea you were back in town. I thought that you were still in Europe."  
  
Gwen- "Well, technically, I'm still supposed to be there. But, I wanted to fly back for the night. I have to go back tonight. I have a major deal to take care of. But I also wanted to extend the wedding."  
  
Theresa- "Extend the wedding?"  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, I have some business to take care of and I need to extend it at least week. Is that okay?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'm sure I can manage something."  
  
Gwen- "You're the best."  
  
Theresa forces a smile.  
  
Gwen- "I just wanted to apologize again; we should have at least locked the door. I just came home so late last night, and I wanted to surprise Ethan. So I just hopped into bed with him and things got a little carried away…"  
  
Theresa- "Oh, it's okay, Gwen. I'm just surprised that I haven't caught you two sooner."  
  
Gwen- "Yeah, well, I guess I should go get changed. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go ahead."  
  
Gwen smiles at Theresa. Just as she exits, Ethan walks in, he too, wearing a robe.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…?"  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Ethan. Sorry about that. I just had some things to show you and I didn't know if you were sleeping or not. I guess that'll teach me to knock. Well, I have some stuff to do. I'll tell Phyllis to make you breakfast, then go get freshened up and call me when you're ready to discuss wedding plans."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan for confirmation. There wasn't any.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" His voice sounded shattered.  
  
Theresa- "Oh, did Gwen tell you that she wants to move the wedding back?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah… I was going to talk to you about that. Theresa, I think we need to talk."  
  
Theresa- "Oh and we will. I'll go home and take care of some stuff and you eat breakfast and get dressed."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please."  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan with pain in her eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Call me later."  
  
She turned and walked out of the Crane Mansion. Ethan never called her back.  
  
Since Ethan never called her back, Theresa took it upon herself to go to the Crane Mansion. After all, she didn't need Ethan's approval to go to work. But she couldn't get that image out of her mind. The image of Ethan and Gwen making love. Somehow, she felt betrayed. Those kisses that they shared the seemed too special to turn your back on. But it didn't matter. Ethan had clearly made up his mind; he was staying with Gwen; he didn't love Theresa.  
  
This time when Theresa rang the bell, Ethan answered the door.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa let herself in and walked right past him.  
  
Theresa- "Hi, Ethan. Did you want to go over wedding plans right now, or later? We could do it in the library if you want to right now."  
  
Ethan could see that the last thing that Theresa wanted to do was talk about last night, so he just let it go.  
  
Ethan- "Sure."  
  
Theresa- "Okay."  
  
Theresa and Ethan both marched up the stairs into the library.  
  
Theresa and Ethan both took their seats on one of the leather couches. There whipped out some papers, samples, and packets from her bag.  
  
Theresa- "Okay, so Gwen wants to move the wedding back. I guess that I will have to call the reception hall and cancel that date. I have to call the florist, the caterers, the band, the Crane tailor, hmmm… am I forgetting anyone?"  
  
Ethan wasn't listening.  
  
Ethan- "Hmm… Sorry."  
  
Theresa- "Never mind. Is Gwen still around? I have some questions to ask her."  
  
Ethan- "No, she left. She had some things to do in town. But she should be back by seven she said. Her plane is leaving at eight."  
  
Theresa- "Oh…okay then. I guess it's just me and you."  
  
Ethan couldn't control it anymore. He had to talk to her about it.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, we're going to have to talk about it sometime."  
  
Theresa- "Talk about what?"  
  
Ethan gave Theresa a shocked look.  
  
Ethan- "What happened last night for instance. Or what happened this morning."  
  
Theresa- "Why do we have to talk about it?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I kissed you."  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan, I kissed you. You were kissing Gwen, don't you remember?"  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa, I did kiss you."  
  
Theresa- "Yes, you did. And you've apologized. What more do you want to say about it that hasn't already been said?"  
  
Ethan- "Okay then, what about what happened this morning? I know that hurt you to see us…"  
  
Theresa- "Why would you say that?"  
  
Ethan- "C'mon Theresa, I'm not blind. I saw you crying when you left the room, and I saw the tear stains on your face when you went downstairs."  
  
Theresa- "Like I told Gwen, it was just one of those mornings. That's all."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm your best friend. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't know when you were lying?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what do you want me to say? What, that I'm happy that I saw you? That I know that you felt nothing in those kisses yesterday? You love Gwen, that's all there is to say, isn't there?"  
  
Theresa didn't realize it, but she was crying. She was crying, yet again for a man who had no idea that she loved him. A man who was engaged to someone else.  
  
There he was, Ethan was listening to a woman that he knew he loved, still didn't want to admit it. Ethan could not stop thinking about that kiss from last night. It felt like something in him was made whole. A part of him that he never knew existed. All he wanted at that very moment was to kiss her again. Make her tears stop. But, before he had a chance to stop himself, he cupped Theresa's face and kissed her with all that he felt. Theresa was shocked at first, but soon she realized what was happening. She gave into the kiss and didn't let go of him.   
  
The kiss went on for only a few short minutes, but to Ethan and Theresa, it seemed like hours that they both needed. Theresa and Ethan finally pulled apart. Ethan's hands still on Theresa's face. Theresa's hands on Ethan's chest. Neither said anything.  
  
Theresa looked at Ethan for answers. Nothing.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I…um…I… I'm-"  
  
Theresa- "No, Ethan don't. I'll save you the trouble. You're sorry. You don't know what came over you. You love Gwen."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I think there is something that you should know, once and for all."  
  
Ethan stared at Theresa, question in his eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, did you ever consider that you are not the only one experiencing feelings here? Ethan, you pull apart from me and leave me in pain. Did you know that? You might be able to push your feelings down somewhere into the depths of you soul, but I can't. I have come to terms with my feelings. And I think it's time that you know what they are, so you can't do this to me anymore without thinking about it first."  
  
Ethan waited, as did Theresa. She needed that last minute to gather her courage. Could she really do it?  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I…I…"  
  
She stopped. Ethan still looked at her in confusion.  
  
She tried again.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I love you, with all of my heart."  
  
There she said it.   
  
Ethan looked at Theresa with wide eyes.  
  
Theresa waited for Ethan to respond, but there was nothing.  
  
This was something that Theresa had always feared. She told herself that she wouldn't tell Ethan until she thought that he would say those words back. But now, she knew that he wouldn't. For the third time today, Theresa was in tears. It wasn't until Ethan saw those tears that he responded.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa… I… How can you love me? We're just friends."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I have loved you since the first day I saw you."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa, this is just some obsession. That's all."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you know how special those words are to me. Do you really think that I would say them without meaning them?"  
  
Ethan- "But Theresa…"  
  
Theresa was crying, almost to the point of a breakdown.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, please don't dress this up. Just tell me, how do you really feel? I want to give this rest in my mind."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you are the best friend that I've ever had. Theresa, you're funny, you're fun, and vibrant, and alive, and wild. And I do love you, Theresa, but I'm not in love with you. I'm going to marry Gwen. I love her. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa nodded her head and tried to wipe her tears away. She had finally heard those words for herself. Everyone told her that Ethan could never love her. Her mother, her brothers, Whitney. They were right. Ethan didn't love her, and he broke her heart. That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed all her stuff, threw it hastily into her bag and walked to the door without a word to or from Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa? Where are you going?"  
  
Theresa didn't answer him and ran down the stairs. She saw Phyllis and asked for her coat, immediately.  
  
Ethan came running down the stairs, in search of Theresa. She was putting on her coat.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait."  
  
Theresa walked out of the Crane Mansion.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa!"  
  
She was gone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Sheridan's cottage.  
  
Sheridan- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, it's Ethan."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, hi. What's wrong? You sound upset."  
  
Ethan- "I'm fine. I just…Can you come over? I need to talk to someone."  
  
Sheridan- "Sure, I'll be right over."  
  
They hung up and Sheridan made her way across the Crane grounds and up to the Crane Mansion.  
  
  
  
Ethan was sitting in the living room, drowning the last few hours in a glass of bourbon when Sheridan found him.  
  
Sheridan went over to him.  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, honey, what are you doing?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
Sheridan- "Okay, what happened?"  
  
Ethan- "Oh, the usual. You know, I kissed Theresa, I'm confused about what I feel for her, she found me making love to Gwen this morning, she told me she loves me, I told her that I don't love her the way she loves me, then she walked out on me in tears…"  
  
Sheridan- "Yeah, that sounds like the norm."  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, doesn't my life just suck?"  
  
Sheridan- "No, you just make it that way."  
  
Ethan- "Then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Sheridan- "Well, let's go through this one by one. You still don't know what it is that you feel for Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "Yeah, she's my best friend."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan! Ethan! C'mon. You know as well as I do that you are in love with her. And she told you that she loves you! Ethan, what are you doing? Tell her how you feel."  
  
Ethan- "No, Sheridan. I can't love Theresa. I am engaged to Gwen. I'm marrying her in three weeks. I can't love Theresa. I just can't."  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, you can't choose who you love and who you don't. Love isn't optional. You love whom you love. Ethan I know you. And I know that when you love someone, you do it with all of your heart. So the question is, do you love Gwen with all of your heart, or is it Theresa that has that hold?"  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan, if you're asking me if I am going to marry Gwen, the answer is yes."  
  
Sheridan- "Well, I guess your mind is made up. So, you don't need me here anymore. Night."  
  
Ethan- "Sheridan…"  
  
Sheridan turns as she was leaving.  
  
Sheridan- "Ethan, this is something that you have to decide for yourself."  
  
Ethan, still a drink in his hand, drunkenly, lazily made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
Almost spilling his drink, Ethan took off his clothes and left nothing on but his pajamas. He made his way into his bed and wrapped himself in his blankets. He sat there for what seemed like hours, contemplating a way to forget about the past couple of hours and fall asleep. When the drinks finally got the best of him, Ethan's eyes shut and let his mind drift.  
  
Ethan dreamt of Theresa that night. It was a dream that he will never forget.  
  
Ethan walked out of his bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt after a long, hard day. Suddenly the door opened. It was Theresa. She walked into his room and towards him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Theresa- "Hello, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Why are you here?"  
  
Theresa- "I came to see you."  
  
Ethan- "Well, I wish you hadn't. I told you the other night how I felt. I am going to marry Gwen. I love her."  
  
Theresa put her hand to his lips.  
  
Theresa- "Shhh…"  
  
Theresa's hand moved down from his lips to the buttons on his shirt. Forcefully, she tore them open. When the Ethan's shirt fell open, Theresa slid her hand over his bare chest up towards his neck. She grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips came together in a kiss. A kiss that involved their lips, tongues and hands. Theresa broke the kiss only to start kissing Ethan in the bend of his shoulder.  
  
Ethan did nothing to stop her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…I can't… I can't love you."  
  
Theresa's mouth once again found Ethan's. Ethan closed his eyes and didn't pull back. Instead, he fell back onto his bed with her in his arms.  
  
Theresa and Ethan were still kissing passionately on his bed minutes later. Finally, Ethan realized what he was doing.  
  
Ethan broke away and fell onto his side of the bed. He wrapped himself up and closed his eyes shut. Theresa was behind him, stroking his hair.  
  
Ethan- "No, I can't. I can't love you. No. No. No."  
  
Ethan woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
Ethan- "Oh my God."  
  
The next morning at the Crane Mansion.  
  
Theresa knocked at the door, Phyllis let her in. She handed over her coat and went upstairs in search of Ivy and Ethan Crane.  
  
Once upstairs, Theresa knew of only place where they could be. The library. Theresa waited outside of the library door, gathering her courage. When she was ready, she let herself in. She saw Ivy on the couch reading, Ethan was at the desk in the corner. She cleared her throat to get their attention.  
  
Ivy looked up.  
  
Ivy- "Theresa? Nice to see you."  
  
Theresa- "You too, Mrs. Crane."  
  
Ivy- "Well, I'm glad to have you here. I have things I want you to set up for the wedding. I have some papers in my-"  
  
Theresa- "Actually Mrs. Crane, I am no longer working as your assistant."  
  
Ivy- "What? Theresa, I didn't fire you."  
  
Ethan sat in the corner and said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "I know, I'm leaving on my own."  
  
She turned to Ethan. The only thing she found there was a vacant expression.  
  
Theresa- "I'm sorry, I would have given a two week notice, but I have to leave right away. And I am very sorry about leaving on such short notice during the wedding plans."  
  
Ivy- "Well, Theresa, I don't understand. Is everything alright?"  
  
Theresa- "Actually, I have some personal matters to attend to. It was a pleasure to work for you Mrs. Crane." She offers Ivy her hand.  
  
Ivy- "But, Theresa, can't you stay until after the wedding?"  
  
Theresa- "Well, I can't work from here, but I will, however, be able to work from home. If you don't have a problem with that. If so, then I guess I'm done here."  
  
Ethan got up from his chair. Quickly he walked over to Theresa. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside of the room. He shut the door behind him.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I know why you're doing this."  
  
Theresa- "Good, then I don't have to explain myself. Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, you don't have to quit on account of me."  
  
Theresa- "I'm not. I'm quitting on account of us."  
  
Ethan- "You can't quit, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "And why not?"  
  
Ethan- "Because… I'd miss you."  
  
Theresa- "Well, I'll miss you too. But, of course my reasons would be different from yours. Right?"  
  
Theresa's words cut like a knife. Ethan said nothing.  
  
Theresa- "Goodbye, Ethan."  
  
Theresa walked away and down the stairs, as she did the day before.  
  
Ethan quickly ran after her.  
  
Theresa was walking towards her car when Ethan called her name. He was right behind her.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, wait, please."  
  
Theresa turned in tears.  
  
Theresa- "What, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, please don't leave like this."  
  
Theresa- "How should I go about it then?"  
  
Ethan- "Don't leave at all."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you know why I have to do this. Just, let me go."  
  
Ethan- "I don't want to."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you're marrying Gwen. She'll be your new best friend."  
  
Ethan realized that he wasn't going to get Theresa to stay. So, he hesitantly said goodbye to his best friend.  
  
Ethan forced a smile.   
  
Ethan- "Goodbye, Theresa."  
  
He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Theresa closed her eyes as he did so. When Ethan lifted his head from her cheek, he looked at Theresa in a way that he never had before. Neither could help it. Once again, they were captured into a kiss. Theresa's hands found Ethan's chest and his found Theresa's arm and waist. When they reluctantly pulled apart their foreheads touched, both savoring that moment.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…" 'Come on, just tell her.' "Theresa, I love you."  
  
Theresa couldn't believe what she heard. Was he just saying this so she wouldn't quit? But, what would be the reason behind that? Was he sincere?  
  
Then Theresa realized what he was saying. He had said it the day before. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her.  
  
Theresa walked away and hoped Ethan didn't notice her tears. It was then that Ethan realized his mistake.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I'm in love with you."  
  
Theresa stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face him.  
  
Theresa- "What did you say?"  
  
Ethan walked up to her.  
  
Ethan- "I'm in love with you, Theresa." Theresa stared at him. "Sorry, it took me so long to realize it."  
  
Ethan kissed her again.  
  
Theresa- "Well, what am I supposed to tell your mother?"  
  
Ethan- "That you changed your mind."  
  
Theresa- "Do you think she'll buy it?"  
  
Ethan- "It doesn't matter."  
  
Theresa- "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. But, I do know that I love you. And I never want to loose you."  
  
Theresa- "Well, if you play your cards right, you never will."  
  
Ethan- "Oh, really?"  
  
Theresa nods before Ethan kissed her.  
  
Theresa suddenly pulls back.  
  
Theresa- "Wait, Ethan. What about Gwen?"  
  
Ethan- "What about her?"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you are marrying her in three weeks."  
  
Ethan- "Not anymore."  
  
Theresa- "What?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I love you. I want to marry you. The woman that I love. Not Gwen, so I'm not going to."  
  
Theresa- "But, Ethan, you can't just call it off like that. Can you?"  
  
Ethan- "Well, yeah. I have to tell Gwen though."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, she's going to kill me."  
  
Ethan- "Don't worry about Gwen. I'll handle her. You just go inside and tell my mother that you changed your mind. Then get out of here. I'm going to call Gwen to tell her come over. I don't think it wise that she see you right after I tell her."  
  
Theresa- "Okay." Therese gives Ethan one last kiss.  
  
Ethan smiled as she walked inside. What neither of them knew was that Rebecca Hotchkiss was watching them from the balcony directly above them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Ivy was thrilled that Theresa had reconsidered the job. After they had their little discussion, Theresa left.   
  
Ethan was making the phone call to Gwen.  
  
Gwen's cell rang and rang. Ethan left her a message.  
  
Ethan- "Hi, Gwen. It's Ethan. I have something really important to talk to you about. I really need for you to-"  
  
"Hello, Ethan."   
  
Ethan- "Rebecca. Gwen, I'll call you right back." Ethan hung up the phone.  
  
Rebecca- "Naughty, naughty."  
  
Ethan- "What do you mean?"  
  
Rebecca- "I heard you outside."  
  
Ethan knew exactly what Rebecca was talking about.  
  
Ethan- "You heard what?"  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, don't insult my intelligence. You were outside pouring your heart out to Miss Housekeeper's Daughter."  
  
Rebecca waited for Ethan to respond. He didn't.  
  
Rebecca- "I also know that you are calling my Gwennie to break her poor heart. You are going to call of your wedding with her so you can be with that little wench from the wrong side of the tracks."  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, don't I? Ethan, I heard you telling Theresa that you love her and that you couldn't marry Gwen and you didn't want to. Well, know this. If you call off this wedding, there will be consequences."  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, just because you're screwing my father doesn't mean that I have to listen to you."  
  
Rebecca- "I am warning you, Ethan-"  
  
Ethan- "Are you threatening me?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Ethan, no not you. But I would be careful if I were you. "  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca, get off your high horse. I'm not afraid of you. What can you possibly do to me? "  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Ethan. Never underestimate me. I am warning you. If you call off this wedding, and break Gwen's heart, you will be sorry. I can guarantee you that if you do call of this wedding, little Miss Therosita will be found dead, lying in a ditch somewhere."  
  
Ethan- "Don't you threaten Theresa."  
  
Rebecca- "I'm not, Ethan. I'm just telling you, marry Gwen…or else."  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Rebecca- "Now be a good boy and call Gwen back and tell her that you don't need to talk to her and that everything is fine. Then, you will call Theresa and tell her that you need to see her. When you do, you call whatever fiasco you have going on with her off. Understand?"  
  
Ethan was silent.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan? Do you understand me?"  
  
Ethan spoke through his teeth.  
  
Ethan- "I understand, Rebecca. Just promise me that you won't hurt Theresa."  
  
Rebecca- "Well, as long as you promise to stay away from her and marry my daughter, she'll be fine."  
  
Ethan- "I have your word?"  
  
Rebecca- "Do I have yours?"  
  
Ethan- "Yes, but don't drag Theresa into this."  
  
Rebecca- "Well then, I guess you'd better start calling me mom."  
  
Rebecca slithered out of the room, smiling at her accomplishment…  
  
Ethan called Gwen back.  
  
Ethan- "Hey, Gwen. It's me again. Sorry about that last call. I was just overreacting. There was just a misunderstanding about the wedding. It's all cleared up now. Talk to you later, Honey. Bye."  
  
Ethan called Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Hello?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, it's me."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm so happy to hear your voice."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, can we meet somewhere? I have to talk to you."  
  
Theresa- "Sure. Where?"  
  
Ethan- "I was thinking of the Book Café."  
  
Theresa- "Sure, I'll be there. What time?"  
  
Ethan- "How about right now?"  
  
Theresa- "Okay, see you there. I love you."  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Bye."  
  
Ethan hung up.  
  
  
  
At the Book Café.  
  
Theresa was sitting at table waiting for Ethan to show up. Her face was aglow and a smile shone on her face. Ethan walked in, a glum look upon his face.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan!" She waved his way.  
  
Ethan walked over to her and took his seat across from her.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what's wrong?"  
  
Ethan- "Nothing, I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately."  
  
Theresa- "About what?"  
  
Ethan- "Us."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what about us?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I don't think we should do this."  
  
Theresa- "We shouldn't do what?"  
  
Ethan- "This. I don't think we should see each other like this."  
  
Theresa- "Well, what do you mean? We love each other."  
  
Ethan- "Yes, I do love you, but I'm engaged."  
  
Theresa- "But, you said that you were going to call off the wedding."  
  
Ethan- "I can't do that, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "Why not?" Theresa's eyes were starting to spout tears.  
  
Ethan- "Because I realized that I love Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "More than you love me?" Theresa asked a question that she was afraid to know the answer to.  
  
Ethan- "I'm sorry, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "You're sorry?"  
  
Theresa got up from the table and ran outside of the Book Café.  
  
Ethan ran after her.  
  
Theresa stood near the entrance to the Book Café. Her arms wrapped around her, one hand near her mouth trying to mussel the sounds of crying.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa…"  
  
Theresa turned to face him.  
  
Theresa- "I want to know the truth. Did you come here to tell me that you can't love me?"  
  
Ethan- "Look Theresa, look. Loving you hasn't been the easiest thing that's ever happened in my life. But it's a reality. You've been like a hurricane that has ripped through my life. And our love would kill Gwen. I can't deny my feelings for you. I love you, Theresa. At the same time I ask you to understand that I love Gwen too."  
  
Theresa- "So, you chose her over me."  
  
Ethan- "No, Theresa please understand. I'm doing this for you. I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
Theresa- "That's just what you're doing, Ethan."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I just-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you break my heart for the last time. Please, just leave me alone."  
  
Theresa ran all the way home in tears.  
  
Ethan returned home.  
  
At the Crane Mansion.  
  
Phyllis opened the door and let Ethan in.  
  
Ethan- "Phyllis, where's my mother?"  
  
Phyllis- "She is upstairs in her study, Sir."  
  
Ethan walked upstairs.  
  
He knocked on the door to his mother's study.  
  
Ethan- "Mother…"  
  
Ivy- "Ethan, nice to see you, dear. Listen, I've been going over these plans. And I just don't understand what Theresa means for them to say. Do you know?"  
  
Ethan- "No."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, well, I guess I'll just ask her tomorrow."  
  
Ethan- "Actually, I don't think that's going to be possible."  
  
Ivy- "Well, why not?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't think that Theresa will be working here anymore."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, didn't she tell you? She reconsidered. Whatever you said to her earlier worked."  
  
Ethan- "Mother, I think she changed her mind again."  
  
Ivy- "Oh, well, I guess we'll have to wait and see until tomorrow."  
  
They both stood in silence.  
  
Ivy- "Oh, Honey, I forgot to tell you. Gwen's back."  
  
Ethan- "Really? Where is she?"  
  
Ivy- "In your room, waiting for you."  
  
Ethan smiled and left the room. He made his way down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped at the door and collected his thoughts. Finally, he decided to enter the room. Ethan walked into his bedroom. He left the door open.  
  
Ethan- "Gwen?"  
  
Gwen was stretched out across the bed in a business outfit. A gel eye mask on her face. When she heard her name she sat up and removed the mask.  
  
Gwen smiled at Ethan.  
  
Ethan- "Honey, you look exhausted.  
  
Gwen- "I am. Sitting all morning in a conference room trying to push back some merger. Oh, God! I want to take a nap."  
  
Ethan- "Go ahead."  
  
Gwen- "That's sweet of you. But I don't feel like spending the rest of the day in bed. Especially without you."  
  
Gwen leans in and kisses Ethan's lips. Just as she did that, Rebecca walked by Ethan's room and saw this.  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, would you look at you two."  
  
Ethan and Gwen both broke the kiss.  
  
Rebecca- "I have never seen a couple more in love than the two of you. I know you will be very happy together. I trust that you aren't getting cold feet are you?"  
  
When she said that last line, she looked directly at Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "No, of course not."  
  
Rebecca- "Good. You know, Gwennie, I was thinking."  
  
Gwen "Oh no."  
  
Rebecca- "Well, just hear me out. You want to move the wedding back so that you can do that business thing that you do. What if you move the wedding up?"  
  
Gwen- "Can we do that?"  
  
Rebecca- "Of course you can. Everything is all taken care of. Just a couple calls to the florist and the caterer and everything's set."  
  
Gwen- "Well, I guess we can. Ethan, what do you think?"  
  
Ethan- "I don't know. If we move it up, our honeymoon would be spent while you are working."  
  
Rebecca- "I've thought about that too. Why don't you just cancel your reservations in Bermuda and have your honeymoon in Europe?"  
  
Gwen- "We can do that."  
  
Rebecca- "Good. I was thinking of moving it up to Thursday."  
  
Ethan- "Thursday? Today's Tuesday. So that would be the day after tomorrow."  
  
Rebecca- "Yes, Ethan. Then you will have two weeks of a honeymoon before Gwen has to go to work."  
  
Ethan- "Honey, don't you think that's a little soon?"  
  
Gwen- "Well sooner than we expected. But this is perfect. I want to marry you as soon as possible."  
  
Rebecca- "Great, it's all settled then. You are getting married on Thursday. I'll call the guests and let them know of the change in plans."  
  
Gwen- "Okay, mother, where's Theresa. I have to ask her something."  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, she quit."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Rebecca- "Yeah, just like that. She abandoned you days before your wedding. I always told you she was no good."  
  
Ethan- "No, Rebecca. She had some personal family matters to attend to. She couldn't work here anymore. And besides she didn't know that we were moving the wedding up."  
  
Gwen- "Oh, well, I'll go call her and let her know what's going on."  
  
Rebecca- "No! I mean, no. Like Ethan said, she has business of her own to attend to. Why don't you go get freshened up? You look tired."  
  
Gwen- "Okay."  
  
Gwen leaves the room.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, a word."  
  
Ethan- "What Rebecca?"  
  
Rebecca- "I trust that you broke it off with that little slut."  
  
Ethan- "She's not a slut. And yes, against my own heart, I did."  
  
Rebecca- "Good boy. Now, I don't want Theresa to know about this wedding being so soon. I don't want her to know that you are marrying Gwen until after the wedding. Got it?"  
  
Ethan- "I wouldn't want her there anyway. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have."  
  
Rebecca- "Whatever. As long as you say 'I do' to Gwen, I'm happy."  
  
Ethan- "Go to hell."  
  
Rebecca- "Yeah, well as long as I live here, I'll get everything that I want."  
  
Rebecca walked out.  
  
Ethan- "I just hope that you get everything that you deserve." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The last two days passed by at record time. Ethan couldn't even remember what had happened in the last 48 hours.  
  
Ethan was standing in the rectory of St. Margaret's Church. He was putting on his cuff links and fixing his tie. The very thought of saying 'I do' to the wrong woman terrified him. Chad walked in and tried to console his friend, but nothing he said or did worked. Finally, it was time to go.  
  
Ethan was standing at the alter, his best man at this side. The wedding march began. Everyone stood up as they saw Gwen enter with her father at her side. Gwen came down the aisle. Ethan looked over at Rebecca who had a huge, evil smile on her face. Ethan was screaming inside.  
  
Gwen took her place next to Ethan. They held hands. The ceremony began.  
  
Father Lonigan- "Ethan, do you take Gwen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
Ethan looked over to Rebecca; her face gave him the answer.  
  
Ethan pushed back the lump of guilt that had gathered in his throat.  
  
Ethan- "I do."  
  
Father Lonigan- "Gwen, do you take Ethan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and hold? For richer or poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"  
  
As Gwen was about to answer the church doors flew open with a loud BANG!  
  
"I OBJECT!"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa?"  
  
Father Lonigan- "I haven't gotten to that part yet."  
  
Rebecca stood up and rushed out of the pew she was in.  
  
Rebecca- "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Gwen seemed to be in a daze.  
  
Gwen- "Theresa! Nice that you could show up. Please, sit. We were about to be proclaimed husband and wife." Gwen was all smiles.  
  
Theresa- "I object to this union, Father."  
  
Rebecca- "How dare you? Get out of here you little tramp!"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, Ethan please, you can't do this."  
  
Ethan rushed to the back of the church and walked Theresa outside.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, what are you doing here?"  
  
Theresa- "I'm stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I told you, there is nothing for us. My future is with Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "So, you're saying that you lied to me. You don't love me. You never did."  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, I do care for you, but my place is with Gwen."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, just answer me. Do you love me?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa I…"  
  
Theresa- "No, answer me."  
  
It killed Ethan to say the words.  
  
Ethan- "No, no I don't. I'm sorry."  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, how can you do this? I know you love me."  
  
Ethan- "Please, don't make this harder than it is-"  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, you tell me you love me. You tell me that you want to marry me. And now all of sudden you don't?"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, Rebecca found out about us. She threatened to hurt you if I didn't marry Gwen. That changed everything."  
  
Theresa- "But it doesn't change the fact that we love each other. How can you just expect me to forget how I feel? How can you expect yourself to forget how much you love me? You know, it's not fair for us to spend the rest of our lives apart when we love each other. It's not fair to us; it's not fair to Gwen. We can't shut off our feelings. We can't deny ourselves a chance at happiness because of circumstances. You can marry Gwen and move all the way across the world. But you will never be away from me, because I am always in your heart. And you cannot run away from that. I love you. And I know that you love me."  
  
Ethan couldn't resist it anymore. He took Theresa into his arms and kissed her with a passion that neither of them knew existed.  
  
Gwen came out looking for her groom.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan? Ethan I think we should get back in there. Ethan?"  
  
She saw Ethan and Theresa kissing.  
  
Gwen- "What's going on here?"  
  
Ethan and Theresa broke the kiss and stared back at Gwen.  
  
Just then, Rebecca came out of the church, an evil look on her face.  
  
Rebecca- "Ethan, what the hell are you doing? I thought we discussed this."  
  
Gwen- "Discussed what? What's going on?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, didn't you know, Gwennie. That little Therosita slithered into Ethan's life and stole him from you. She got him into thinking that he loves her. When in reality he loves you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "Please, Gwen, let me explain."  
  
Ethan- "No, I will. Gwen, I love you. But I realized not too long ago that I'm in love with Theresa."  
  
Gwen- "So wait a minute. You were going to marry me and then go sport around with Theresa?"  
  
Ethan- "No, I was going to give her up forever."  
  
Gwen- "Why would you do that?"  
  
Rebecca tried to escape before Ethan ratted her out.  
  
Ethan- "Not so fast, Rebecca."  
  
Rebecca stopped.  
  
Gwen- "Mother, what did you have to do with this?"  
  
Ethan- "Rebecca said that she would have Theresa killed if I didn't marry you."  
  
Gwen- "What?"  
  
Rebecca- "Oh, Gwennie, I wasn't about to let your poor little heart be broken."  
  
Gwen- "No, but you were willing to let me go into a marriage where my own husband didn't love me."  
  
Ethan- "I do love you, Gwen. I'm just not in love with you. I'm in love with Theresa."  
  
Gwen felt as though she was going to break down.  
  
Ethan- "And I'm sure that you're not in love with me. We were pushed to be together. You'll find someone else that you can love in the way that I love Theresa. With all of your heart."  
  
Gwen nodded and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes…  
  
Gwen went over to Theresa and offered her a hug.  
  
Gwen- "Congratulations, Theresa. Ethan's a good man. In addition, I know that he loves you. Good luck to both of you. I hope you'll be very happy together."  
  
Theresa- "You're okay with this?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan's right. We're not in love with each other. What we share is nothing but a good friendship. Besides, I have someone else too. Did you really think that I could go to all these foreign countries and not find someone else?"  
  
They smile, including Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "Ethan, do you have a cell phone on you, by any chance?"  
  
Ethan reaches inside his jacket and pulls out his phone.  
  
Ethan- "Here you go. Who're you calling?"  
  
Gwen dials and holds the phone up to her ear.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, hi. This is Gwen Hotchkiss. I would like to report something."  
  
She waited.  
  
Gwen- "My mother, Rebecca Hotchkiss. I am charging her with blackmail against my fiancé and myself.  
  
Rebecca's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe her own daughter was doing this to her.  
  
Gwen- "The threat was death…on the woman that he loves and death on the man that I love."  
  
Again, she waited.  
  
Gwen- "Yes, it is some soap opera, isn't it?"  
  
Ethan- "Man that you love? What are you talking about?"  
  
Gwen- "Thank you."  
  
Gwen hung up and handed the phone back to Ethan.  
  
Gwen- "I'm in love with Hank Bennett. I have been for a while. But of course, mother found out and told me that she would kill him if I didn't marry you. So, I had to go through with it. Oh, and mother, that was the Harmony PD, they should be here in about five minutes to take you away. In case you didn't know, blackmail is a federal crime."  
  
Rebecca- "I was only trying to help you."  
  
Gwen- "By forcing me into a marriage without love?"  
  
Rebecca- "Well, I was thinking of you. I mean, Ethan can offer you way more than what that middle class Hank can."  
  
Gwen- "I guess that's why you and father split up. You don't love him. Oh, and then the fact that you're screwing every millionaire in the state."  
  
Rebecca- "How dare you speak to me that way? I am your mother."  
  
Gwen- "Not for long, you're not. In a little while, you will be a new inmate. Oh, and there's a real nice lady at the Harmony's Women's Correctional Facility. She goes by the name of Charlie. She's really friendly. If you know what I mean. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun together."  
  
Hank comes out of the church.  
  
Gwen- "Hank! Come here."  
  
She leans in and kisses him.  
  
Hank- "What's going on?"  
  
Gwen- "Ethan's in love with Theresa. And we can be together."  
  
Hank- "Really?"  
  
Gwen- "Really. Come on."  
  
They walk away.  
  
Rebecca- "Gwen, we can talk about this."  
  
Gwen doesn't listen. Just then, the Harmony PD shows up and takes Rebecca away in cuffs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Three months later…  
  
Gwen went off and married Hank Bennett. They live in Europe now.  
  
Rebecca found a new friend named Charlie.   
  
Meanwhile in Harmony…  
  
Ethan and Theresa are at the beach, walking hand in hand.  
  
Theresa- "Do you remember?"  
  
Ethan- "What?"  
  
Theresa- "This is where you kissed me for the first time."  
  
Ethan- "Remind me…"  
  
Theresa gently pressed her lips against Ethan's.  
  
Ethan- "Mmmm, why is that each kiss you give me is better than the last?"  
  
Theresa- "It's one of my many talents."  
  
Ethan- "I love you, Theresa."  
  
Theresa- "I love you too."  
  
Ethan noticed that Theresa's arms were covered in goose bumps. He took off his jacket and draped it around her.  
  
Theresa- "Thank you."  
  
She stuck her hands in the pockets. She felt something. Theresa pulled it out of the pocket and stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, what's this?"  
  
Ethan didn't let this bother him. He just played it cool.  
  
Ethan- "Well, I was going to give it to you, but since you already have it… I guess I only have to do this…"  
  
Ethan got down on one knee.  
  
Theresa started to cry.  
  
Theresa- "Oh my God!"  
  
Ethan- "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald… what can I say? I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I met you. We've had the most amazing time together. That's why when I look at you I can only see my future. I want to know that everyday will be filled with as much love as they are now. I want to have you in my arms for the rest of my life. Theresa, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"  
  
Theresa didn't hesitate, she didn't think, she didn't even blink.  
  
Theresa- "Yes."  
  
Ethan slowly took the box from Theresa's hand, opened it and slid the ring onto her finger. Ethan lifted himself from the sand and kissed his fiancée.  
  
Theresa looked down at the massive five-carat pear-shaped rock on her finger.  
  
Ethan- "Theresa, look in the other pocket."  
  
Theresa felt around and pulled out what Ethan referred to.  
  
It was a thimble.  
  
Theresa- "You remembered."  
  
Ethan- "How could I forget? That was the night that I realized that I was in love with you."  
  
Theresa- "I want to give you a kiss."  
  
Ethan held his hand out.  
  
Theresa- "No, I mean a real kiss."  
  
Theresa reached for Ethan and put her lips to his.  
  
Ethan- "Look in the other pocket."  
  
Theresa rummaged through the other pocket. There was nothing.  
  
Theresa- "There isn't anything in there."  
  
Ethan- "Well I guess that this will have to do."  
  
Ethan kissed Theresa.  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, I guess that works."  
  
Ethan- "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Theresa- "What's that?"  
  
Ethan slyly walked closer to the water's edge and threw Theresa in.  
  
Ethan- "That!"  
  
Theresa- "Hey! You can't do that after you propose to someone."  
  
Ethan- "Says who?"  
  
Theresa- "Me."  
  
Theresa goes up to him and pulls him in with her.  
  
Ethan- "That wasn't very nice."  
  
Theresa- "Yeah, well, this is how I show people that I love them."  
  
Ethan- "Really? You know how I show people that I love them?"  
  
Theresa- "How?"  
  
Ethan- "I do this."  
  
Ethan leans in and gives Theresa a very passionate kiss.  
  
Theresa broke the kiss with a swollen lips and a heavy breath.  
  
Theresa- "Ethan, I'm breaking my promise."  
  
Ethan knew exactly what she meant.  
  
Ethan- "Are you sure?"  
  
Theresa- "Positive. Ethan, I love you so much."  
  
Ethan- "I'm in love with you. I will be forever…""  
  
They came ashore. Theresa broke her promise. She made love to Ethan before she was married.  
  
The End 


End file.
